Etincelle dans l'océan
by Frederick Ssen
Summary: Lorsque deux anciens camarades de vol se retrouvent, cela n'apporte pas que de bons souvenirs...
1. Retrouvailles

_**DISCLAMER : **__l'univers et les héros de cette aventure ne m'appartiennent pas._

_**NOTE : **__c'est ma première fiction sur le sujet. SVP, postez des commentaires constructifs, que je puisse m'améliorer, merci ^^_

_**NOTE 2 : **__cette fanfic est directement inspirée de "Wolf Trap", fanfic très bien écrite par Linorea. N'hésitez pas à aller la lire._

**_"Etincelle dans l'océan"_**

**_Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles_**

Une nuit sombre et fraîche était tombée sur le pays. L'hiver prenait doucement le pas sur l'automne. Les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles et restaient tristement figés. Le vent et le silence étaient leurs seuls compagnons, le premier agaçant particulièrement le second en faisant siffler leurs branches nues. Les animaux qui peuplaient habituellement ces lieux avaient fuis, s'enterrant pour tout l'hiver ou s'envolant pour des terres plus chaleureuses.

Malgré cela, Newkirk, bien que prisonnier au Stalag 13, sortit furtivement d'une souche d'arbre. Celle-ci cachait l'entrée du tunnel 4, celui-ci faisant parti d'un immense réseau souterrain de sabotage, principalement utilisé par la fine équipe du Stalag 13. Mais ce soir-là, L'Anglais utilisa le tunnel à l'insu de son supérieur. Il lui arrivait parfois de prendre le chemin de Hemilburg et de passer du temps entre les murs de la ville. Cette fois, pourtant, il avait la ferme intention de poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à la grande ville, jusqu'à Düsseldorf.

Sans bruit, ce nouvel arrivant se faufila à travers la forêt, sans la réveiller, son corps glissant harmonieusement entre les arbres, ses pieds s'appuyant négligemment sur la terre gelée. Mère nature avait presque l'habitude de voir le jeune garçon se glisser dans ses entrailles qui, aujourd'hui, se vidait peu à peu de son sang. Lui, sans s'en soucier, continua sa route. Un écureuil, courageux ou curieux, vint brusquement se cacher sous la casquette de son uniforme de la RAF, attrapant sa masse de cheveux noirs entre ses griffes pour ne pas tomber. Au prime abord surpris, Newkirk réagit : doucement, il plongea une main dans sa poche et l'ouvrit juste au-dessus de son front ; une noisette. Gourmand, l'écureuil tendit la patte pour l'attraper, mais chuta de sa tête, arrachant quelques cheveux de son locataire au passage. Le jeune Anglais lui stoppa sa chute de justesse et lui tendit la noisette si chère à son cœur. L'écureuil, le remercia en se délectant de l'azur contenu dans ses yeux, puis il sauta au sol et rejoignit bien vite son logis.

_Brave petit écureuil_, se dit Newkirk, _sauvage, mais attachant_. Il récupéra sa casquette que le petit écureuil avait entraînée dans sa chute et reprit tranquillement sa route quand une voix l'interpella :

- Incroyable ce que tu fais avec cet écureuil.

Newkirk se mit sur ses gardes, prêt à parer n'importe quelle attaque. Il se retourna, persuadé que la source de la voix était derrière lui, mais non, il ne trouva personne. Sa main se resserra autour de son arme, alors que son regard balaya le moindre recoin de cette forêt qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- Au-dessus de ta tête, gamin.

Levant les yeux, le jeune homme vit un pied se balançant dans le vide.

_Au moins, il est évident que ce n'est pas un Allemand,_ pensa-t-il, mais, tout en réfléchissant, une question lui revint toujours : _comment réagir face à cela ?_

- Parle-moi, je ne te vois pas, murmura-t-il en détaillant les branches au-dessus de lui, et dis-moi qui tu es.

L'homme sauta sur le sol, derrière l'Anglais.

- Parce que tu ne m'as pas encore reconnu? lança-t-il d'une voix claire.

Newkirk fit volte-face, tenant en joue son adversaire. Il fronça les sourcils. _Oui_, pensa-t-il, _cet homme me dit vaguement quelque chose… Mais quoi ?_

- Alors? L'interrompit l'inconnu, tu ne trouves pas,…cockney?

_Mais bien sûr!_

- Malcolm Floyd, s'exclama-t-il en baissant sa garde et se jetant à son cou, mon dieu, je ne t'avais pas reconnu!

- Peter, lui répondit son camarade, tu es tout pardonné, ça doit faire…

- Chut, l'interrompit Newkirk, pas ici, c'est trop risqué, les Allemands patrouillent, viens, suis-moi.

Floyd le suivit entre les arbres, jusque dans un coin reculé de la forêt. Les deux hommes avaient quitter le sentier et avançaient maintenant à travers les feuilles mortes et les racines givrées. Enfin, les plantes qui tapissaient leur chemin devinrent plus douces et ces brins d'herbes et fleurs sauvages les accompagnèrent jusqu'à une petite clairière baignée de lune. Newkirk s'étendit dans le gazon vert et invita son ami à en faire de même.

- Où on est ici? demanda celui-ci, un peu inquiet. Les Allemands vont facilement nous y ceuillir et…

- Ne t'affole pas, le coupa le cockney, les allemands ne viennent pas jusqu'ici, il n'y a pas de raison.

Puis, après un silence, il ajouta :

- Nous sommes à la lisière du bois, du côté de Hemilburg, le QG est de l'autre côté de la forêt. Allez, l'invita-t-il, dis-moi ce que tu deviens.

Son camarade hésita. Et puis, il vint s'asseoir dans l'herbe près de son acolyte. Ses mains, qui trahissait sa nervosité, se mirent à arracher des brins d'herbe innocents.

- Je suis dans les services secrets, mon cher, raconta Floyd en regardant la lune timide, depuis presque 3 ans. J'ai commencé le cursus dès que nous nous sommes séparés.

- Les services secrets… commenta Newkirk en se tournant vers lui, s'appuyant contre son côté, j'en rêvais depuis tout petit. Avec ces armes en plastique pour gamin, sourit-il, on se prenait tous pour James Bond 007 et on s'amusait comme des petits fous. Mais maintenant qu'on en a de vraies dans les mains, conclut-il, on a 10 ans de plus et se rends compte que c'est beaucoup moins drôle.

oOo

- Ce gamin va finir par me donner des cheveux blancs, soupira Hogan en remarquant que Newkirk avait disparu, je vais l'attacher pour plus qu'il ne bouge.

Secoué par une nuit peu accueillante, le colonel s'était levé. Il s'était servi un café (plus très chaud) avant de lever les yeux sur la couchette laissée vide par son caporal. Pour la sixième fois en 3 mois, Newkirk avait encore déserté le stalag en pleine nuit, ne profitant pas de celle-ci pour dormir.

- Et encore, mon colonel, répondit LeBeau en riant, il serait encore capable de s'enfuir.

- C'est comme ça, relativisa Kinch qui descendit dans le tunnel à la suite de ses deux camarades, il aime trop la liberté. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-il, il va rentrer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. On entendit bientôt des pas discrets, mais perceptibles dans le dédale de couloirs et l'Anglais apparu.

- Quand on parle du loup,… fit remarquer LeBeau, heureux de retrouver son plus proche ami.

- Tiens, tiens, sussura Hogan, mais qui voilà?

- Je m'attendais à ce que vous soyez couchés, s'excusa Newkirk avec un regard plus qu'étonné, je ne voulais pas déranger votre sommeil.

- Comment elle s'appelle? demanda sournoisement Kinch.

- Quoi? répondit l'Anglais sans comprendre, qui?

- La fille avec qui tu étais.

Newkirk éclata de rire. Cette réaction laissa les trois hommes perplexes et ils s'échangèrent un regard. L'Anglais, en reprenant un minimum de sérieux, revint sur ses pas sur quelques mètres et appela :

- Hey! Viens par là, je t'offre un thé.

L'on entendit des pas rapides le long de la galerie avant de voir… un homme à peine plus âgé que leur Anglais attitré. Il avait des cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux, des yeux verts. Les deux hommes portaient le même uniforme, si ce n'est que celui de l'espion avait trois bandes blanches sur les épaules.

- Vous êtes le colonel Hogan, n'est-ce pas? essaya l'espion en le saluant, un thé chaud entre les mains.

- Exact, répondit l'Américain en serrant sa main tendue, et à qui ai-je l'honneur?

- Sergent Malcolm Floyd, je suis dans les services secrets de Sa Majesté.

- Vous êtes en mission? demanda Kinch, intéressé.

- En mission secrète, acquiesça l'intéressé, et en chemin, j'ai croisé Peter qui, je crois, n'était pas en mission, lui, dit sournoisement Floyd en lançant un regard malicieux à son compatriote.

Newkirk sursauta brusquement à cette attaque, mais ne répondit rien. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Après tout, Malcolm le connaissait bien, même après 6 ans sans avoir de nouvelles.

- Excellent, Malcolm, le félicita-t-il quand même, tu n'as pas changé, toujours autant perspicace, malgré les six ans qui nous séparent de notre dernière rencontre et ton cursus.

Lebeau ne voyait pas d'un bon œil, la complicité des deux Anglais ; qui était ce nouveau venu qui osait prendre sa place auprès de SON cockney ?

oOo

- Bon, il va falloir dormir un peu, dit Hogan, coupant court à toutes discussions.

Il étendit une couverture sur la couchette qui se trouvait dans le tunnel.

- Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'on a à vous offrir pour la nuit, s'excusa-t-il.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Carter, à l'étage, les Allemands nous dérangent sans cesse.

- Que veux-tu, ce sont des Allemands, ils n'ont pas l'élégance de l'accueil que l'on connait en Angleterre, insinua Newkirk avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est parfait. De toute façon, c'est ce qu'on peut espérer de mieux pour un Anglais dans ce pays, relativisa-t-il.

Bientôt, la fin équipe du Stalag 13 souhaita une bonne nuit au sergent Floyd et remonta l'échelle alors que la voix de l'agent secret leur faisait écho. Il leur restait quelques heures avant l'appel matinal et mieux valait en profiter.


	2. Nouvelle mission, vieux souvenirs

**_Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle mission, vieux souvenirs_**

Schultz comptait les hommes présents à l'appel et, comme souvent, il en manquait un. Et comme à chaque fois, un peu inquiet, le sergent se tourna vers Hogan.

- Colonel, où est Newkirk? demanda-t-il les yeux larmoyants lorsque Klink réclama son rapport d'une voix sonore avant que Hogan ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre.

- Herr colonel..., commença Schultz en le saluant, tous les hommes sont là. Sauf un.

- Schuuuuuuuuuuuuuultz! réclama Klink, toujours aussi perspicace lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses soldats, qui est l'homme manquant?

- C'est moi, je suis là, colonel, répondit Newkirk en fermant la porte de la baraque qu'il venait de quitter.

Il s'étira en bailla longuement tout en prenant sa place dans les rangs sous les rires des autres prisonniers

Klink s'avança vers lui, le visage fermé et irrité par son attitude.

- Que me vaut cette petite comédie?

- Oh, et bien, s'amusa Newkirk, espiègle, un peu de mal à sortir du lit, des jambes lourdes et un thé absolument délicieux, ça vaut bien cinq minutes de retard, non?

- Sur votre lamentable petite île, peut-être, fulmina l'allemand, mais…

- Je vous interdis de parler de l'Empire britannique de cette manière, hurla Newkirk, devenu tout à coup très sérieux, à la figure du commandant.

Immédiatement, Hogan et Kinch réagirent, ceinturant l'Anglais, l'empêchant d'agresser physiquement Klink.

- Sinon quoi? provoqua celui-ci.

- Jamais votre Reich de pacotille ne mettra la moindre ombre de son plus petit orteil sur le territoire britannique, trancha fermement le jeune homme en détachant bien chaque syllabe, vous n'avez aucune chance de victoire face aux Anglais, conclut-il, fixant Klink dans le blanc des yeux.

Un léger mouvement d'épaule fit comprendre aux deux Américains qu'ils pouvaient le lâcher. Cependant, ils restèrent proches de lui, prêts à lui entraver le moindre assaut.

Puis, Newkirk se détourna du commandant allemand, rompit les rangs. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de son colonel et celui-ci y vit briller une flamme indomptable. L'Anglais poussa la porte de la baraque et y rentra, sans un mot de plus, oubliant les vociférations de Klink ; jamais personne n'avait osé parler en ces termes de l'Empire d'Angleterre.

oOo

Les cartes volaient entre ses mains, gracieuses et légères sous son impulsion, s'envolant de droite à gauche, de gauche à droite et s'arrêtant exactement à leur place. Leur ballet, aérien et léger, ne répondait pas du tout aux élans guerriers de leur propriétaire. Newkirk espérait sans doute que le doux son calme du carton glissant sur la table allait apaiser les violents coups de son cœur.

- ça va, gamin? lui demanda Kinch qui venait d'émerger du tunnel, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

La carte que Newkirk tenait dans la main à l'instant fit un vol bizarre et alla s'écraser sur la table, révélant en ses plis violents la crispation soudaine du joueur.

- J'aurais pu tuer Klink ce matin, expliqua celui-ci d'un ton froid, j'aurais DU le faire…

Kinch s'assit en face de lui et lui posa une main rassurante sur son bras, l'obligeant à interrompre momentanément son jeu et le vol de ses cartes.

- Il y a d'autres moyens pour aider la glorieuse et fière île qu'est ton pays, remarqua-t-il posément.

- Oui, je crois que tu as raison, soupira Newkirk, je me suis laisser emporter, mais c'est tellement dur de rester stoïque quand les boches insultent ton pays…

Après une courte pause, il ajouta :

- On est en guerre, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour justifier ça!

- C'est comme ça que veux-tu, lui dit une voix à son oreille en posant une main sur son épaule, ils n'ont aucun respect.

Floyd était monté à la suite de Kinch et se servit un café bien chaud. Il s'installa à la place que l'Américain venait de quitter et tendit une cigarette à Newkirk, qu'il prit de bon cœur, espérant que la nicotine parvienne à le calmer quelque peu.

- J'ai une mission pour toi, chuchota-t-il, Ordre de la Couronne.

Newkirk stoppa net le jeu qu'il avait repris et leva les yeux sur son sergent.

- Quels sont les ordres? demanda-t-il, captivé.

Le sergent lui fit signe de s'approcher. Bientôt, les deux Anglais avaient leur deux têtes presque collée l'une à l'autre.

- Tu connais le capitaine Patterson, pilote de chasse à la Navy? demanda l'espion.

- Oui, et plutôt bien, lui répondit le pilote, c'était mon instructeur.

- Et bien, cache ce détail pour tes années futures, murmura Floyd en s'approchant un peu plus de Newkirk, c'est un traître.

- Et il en connait un rayon pour ce qui est des défenses du pays, résuma le caporal qui avait pris pour habitude de réfléchir très vite, quel salaud, ajouta-t-il entre les dents.

Son cœur avait repris sa mélodie meurtrière et ne semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. La journée avait bien commencé : après Klink, voilà qu'un traître entache l'honneur de la Couronne d'Angleterre.

- Les ordres sont simples, reprit Floyd après un court silence, il faut l'abattre.

- Sait-on où il se cache? demanda le cockney, perspicace, je veux dire…

- Il est à Düsseldorf et se cache sous le nom de Franz Lorenz, expliqua Floyd en levant la main pour le couper, tu trouveras là, sa dernière adresse, murmura-t-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

- De quand date cette information? demanda alors Newkirk en s'éloignant de son compatriote qui en fit de même en lui répondant :

- Hier soir, couché du soleil.

- On se fait des messe-basses, les Anglais? lança LeBeau en sortant du bureau de Hogan.

S'il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce nouveau venu au stalag, il sentit, au sourire que lui offrit Newkirk, que rien ne pourrait jamais détruire l'amitié fusionnelle qui liait le Français à son homologue Anglais et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de l'espion.

Floyd lança un petit regard discret à Newkirk qui lui répondit par un imperceptible hochement de tête. Satisfait, le sergent reprit sa première activité.

LeBeau fit comprendre à Newkirk que le colonel le réclamait. Le jeune homme posa alors les cartes, qu'il avait une fois de plus recommencé à faire voler, sur la table, laissant le jeu en plan et suivit le chef Français.

oOo

- Nouvelle mission, messieurs, annonça Hogan en étalant une carte des environs sur son bureau, Londres veux que l'on détruise les deux aérodromes de la Luftwaffe qui sont à Hemilburg et Düsseldorf.

- Hein? réagit LeBeau, mais ils sont fous ces Anglais.

- Fais bien gaffe à ce que tu dis, précisa Newkirk, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'en coller une.

- Mais dis donc, on est susceptible, aujourd'hui? titilla Lebeau, espérant que son ami entre dans son jeu.

- Avec un Parisien qui me casse les pieds, ironisa Newkirk plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ça n'arrange rien à mon humeur!

- ça suffit, vous deux, coupa Kinch alors que le Français ouvrit la bouche pour en rajouter une couche, on a autre chose à faire que de se battre.

Le calme revenu, avec minutie et en donnant le plus de détails possibles, Hogan fit de son mieux pour clarifier la mission de Londres et exposer son plan. Il lui fallut bien 10 minutes pour le faire.

- ça n'a rien d'une ballade de santé, remarqua Carter après le speech de Hogan, il va falloir se démener, cette fois.

- Il y a juste un ennui, colonel, intervint Newkirk comme souvent, la Gestapo doit venir dans les prochains jours à cause d'un général retrouvé mort près de Hemilburg.

Etonné que cette information sorte de la bouche de son caporal, Hogan posa les yeux sur lui, comme pour demander des informations.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Newkirk se mordit la lèvre, conscient que sa remarque allait soulever un sujet qu'il ne voulait pas aborder.

- Je disais ça comme ça, hésita-t-il, je ne voudrais pas remettre tout le plan en question.

- ça ne changerait pas beaucoup de d'habitude, fit remarquer le colonel, mais d'où tiens-tu cette information?

Newkirk ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant une parade pour se protéger. Il devait avouer qu'il utilisait souvent le tunnel sans autorisation et il préférait garder ça pour lui, du moins, pour le moment.

- Floyd me l'a dit, mentit Newkirk, l'information… l'information lui arrive d'un contact sur Düsseldorf, précisa-t-il, en cherchant une explication crédible pour son mensonge.

Hogan ne croyait pas du tout à cette explication, mais considéra l'information comme véridique. Il tirerait cette affaire au clair le moment venu, l'Anglais ne perdant rien pour attendre. Ni Newkirk, ni Kinch, ne purent le renseigner sur la date exacte de la venue des hommes en noirs. Décidé à en savoir un peu plus avant d'arrêter son plan, Hogan plia la carte et sortit de son bureau à la suite de ses hommes, en pleine réflexion. _Phase une, Klink_, se dit-il avant de vider une tasse de café et de quitter la baraque.


	3. Show time

**_Chapitre 3 : Show time_**

Le colonel Hogan traversa la cour pour se rendre dans le bureau du commandant du camp. Après une nuit claire, le ciel gris assombrit passablement le jour et l'orage menaçait d'éclater à tout instant. Une petite pluie chaude et légère commençait à tomber sur le camp.

Le colonel américain monta rapidement les marches qui menaient au messe des officiers, saluant le soldat qui montait la garde au passage et poussa la porte du bâtiment. Il embrassa Fraülein Hilda, comme à son habitude et, après s'être séparé d'elle, entra chez le commandant du camp.

- Colonel, j'ai une réclamation, lança Hogan en entrant sans frapper dans le bureau de Klink.

- Pas maintenant, Hogan, je suis occupé, répondit le commandant sans même lever les yeux de ses papiers.

Ce n'était pas une excuse. Le colonel allemand semblait vraiment crouler sous la paperasse qui s'étalait sur son bureau et qui menaçait d'engloutir ce qui restait du bois du bureau.

Hogan fit mine de ne pas comprendre que par le "Je suis occupé", le commandant voulait dire "raus". Aussi, il profita de l'inattention de l'Allemand pour subtiliser quelques cigares de leur boite et les glisser dans sa veste. Pour attirer son attention, il fit ensuite mine de s'intéresser aux documents étalés sur le bureau, obligeant Klink à les cacher de son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Hogan? demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

- J'aimerais que vous rouvriez la salle de jeu, colonel, mes hommes s'ennuient.

- C'est de leur faute, rétorqua Klink dans ton sans équivoque, alors, qu'ils se débrouillent, je ne lèverais pas cette punition.

Hogan soupira, faisant une moue triste. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau, mais avant de le quitter :

- Vous avez l'air un peu tendu, remarqua-t-il, peut-être iriez-vous mieux après la visite de la Gestapo vendredi.

- Jeudi matin, rectifia négligemment le commandant du camp qui venait de retourner à ses papiers.

Hogan sourit et referma la porte du bureau. Une fois n'est pas coutume, l'aigle de fer venait de se faire avoir en beauté.

Malheureusement, quand le commandant remarqua, quelques minutes plus tard, que le colonel américain n'était pas sensé le savoir, celui-ci était déjà loin.

oOo

- C'est fou ce que c'est beau ce genre de musique, soupira Olsen, étendu sur sa couchette en écoutant de la musique celtique, mais, ce n'est pas très vivifiant, ça ne bouge pas beaucoup.

Dans la baraque 2, les prisonniers s'étaient tous rassemblés autour d'un vieux phonographe, apparu d'on ne sait où, sur lequel un disque tournait paresseusement, gratté par le bras mécanique, qui lisait sa mélodie, triste et lourde, pleine de nostalgie.

- Chut, Olsen, lui murmura Newkirk, qui s'était arrangé pour emprunter l'appareil à un commerçant de Hemilburg lors d'une de ses escapades nocturnes, on ne danse pas tous les jours chez les Irlandais, on médite, on réfléchit aussi.

Carter, affalé sur la table et qui semblait dormir, réagit soudain.

- Tu es irlandais? Je croyais que tu étais de Londres.

_Perspicace, le Carter!_

- Ma mère était une danseuse irlandaise très renommée dans le pays, raconta Newkirk en réponse à la remarque de son camarade, à une époque, j'avais même appris à danser les claquettes dans son école.

- Sérieux? releva Jones, soudain intéressé, mais méfiant, tu n'es pas en train de nous faire marcher?

- Je suis sérieux, répondit Newkirk,… enfin, plus que d'habitude, sourit-il.

- Allez, montre nous, proposa-t-on, Allez!

Petit à petit, tout le monde le poussa à révéler ses talents de danseur et Newkirk fut bien obliger de le faire.

_Y a des fois ou je me demande pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma gueule, moi! _regretta le cockney. Il grimpa toutefois sur la table, poussant négligemment Carter pour se faire de la place et fit signe à LeBeau qui mit en route un disque avec une mélodie plus entraînante et l'Anglais fit claquer ses chaussures contre le bois ferme de la table, frappant chacun de ses pas en rythme, sur la musique de "Riverdance". Bientôt, le sergent Floyd le rejoignit, mais il n'était pas au niveau du cockney. Celui-ci virevoltait, dansait avec la musique. Il semblait voler au-dessus de la table et pourtant, ses pieds claquaient toujours avec autant de force sur le bois poli.

Le colonel Hogan passa la porte de la baraque au même moment et resta subjugué par la danse rapide parfaitement claquée par les deux Anglais. Accrochés l'un à l'autre par la taille, l'autre main sur la hanche, les deux hommes tournoyaient de plus en plus vite. Puis, après de longues minutes de danse entraînante, la musique cessa et les deux danseurs surent apprécier leur triomphe et s'enivrèrent de l'engouement de leur public, qui en redemandait, encore et encore. Mais les deux hommes fatiguèrent vite sous le rythme effréné de leur danse.

- Sinon, on fait autre chose en Irlande? S'amusa Olsen, qui vint s'asseoir à la table en face de Floyd.

- On joue aux cartes, lui répondit Newkirk à la place de son sergent, encore un peu essoufflé par sa danse, mais d'une manière très, très spéciale.

- Celui qui triche le mieux gagne, sourit alors Hogan en se servant un café et en révélant sa présence, non?

Newkirk et Floyd s'échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire. Floyd expliqua alors :

- C'est ça, à peu de choses près.

Olsen avait pris le jeu de carte pour s'y essayer, mais les tours de passe-passe n'étaient pas franchement sa tasse de thé. Alors, Newkirk lui prit les cartes de la main et en retourna trois sur la table.

- Deux valets, une dame, trouvez la dame de cœur.

Plusieurs s'y essayèrent sans succès et après de multiples tentatives, toutes soldées par des échecs, Newkirk le fit une dernière fois.

- Allez, encore une fois, poussa-t-il ses camarades.

Soudain, d'un geste rapide, Floyd lui bloqua le bras sur la table, l'empêchant de bouger.

- Hey!

Le cockney tenta à plusieurs reprises de se défaire de l'emprise de l'espion, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas disposé à le lâcher. Finalement, le pilote abandonna la lutte et cessa de se débattre. Le sergent Anglais glissa alors la main dans sa manche pour en retirer une carte. La dame de cœur.

- Comment tu veux qu'on la trouve si tu ne la mets pas en jeu? sussurra-t-il.

- D'accord, d'accord, admit Newkirk dont le rouge avait subitement empourpré les joues, elle n'est pas dans le jeu.

Soucieux de ne pas se faire voler la vedette par le sergent des services secrets, il imagina un petit show, destiné à montrer à tous qu'il était et qu'il serait toujours le maître des cartes. Satisfait de son astuce, il replaça les trois cartes sur la table en montrant bien à tout le monde lesquelles elles étaient valets de trèfle et de pique, dame de cœur. Rapidement, il les mélangea, les faisant décrire un mouvement parfait et les étala une nouvelle fois sur la table. Il posa ensuite ses deux mains derrière sa tête pour éviter de refaire une entourloupe.

- Il y a un truc, fit remarquer LeBeau qui connaissait comme un frère l'Anglais et ses tours de passe-passe, il y a un truc.

- Ok, d'accord, fit Newkirk en se levant, je m'en vais alors, comme ça, je ne pourrais pas tricher.

Kinch, resté un peu en retrait jusque-là, retourna une carte au hasard. Dame de cœur. L'étonnement se lisait dans son regard autant que dans celui de ses camarades. Curieux et soupçonnant une magouille de Newkirk, il retourna alors les deux autres cartes. Il y avait bien deux valets, mais l'un était celui de carreau, l'autre celui de cœur.

- J'avais bien dit qu'il y avait un truc, murmura LeBeau en se remettant à ses casseroles avec un sourire en coin. _Newkirk, non mais franchement, quand grandiras-tu un peu?_ se demanda-t-il.

- Comment tu as fait? s'étonna Carter en cherchant Newkirk des yeux.

Celui-ci tentait discrètement de s'éclipser, mais sans résultat probants. Il se mit à rire quand Floyd lui mit le grappin dessus, cherchant d'éventuelles cartes dans ses manches. Ses recherches se révélèrent vaines, il n'y en avait aucune.

- Malcolm! s'exclama le pilote entre deux rire, pas dans les manches!

Floyd le lâcha, se demandant où le jeune homme avait bien pu cacher les deux cartes manquantes. Le cockney sortit alors les valets noirs de sa veste et les jeta sur la table.

- Caporal Newkirk, annonça pompeusement le sergent anglais en se tournant vers lui avec un salut militaire, je crois que vous avez remporté haut la main cette partie de cartes : vous restez le Maître Absolu des cartes.

Sous les rires des prisonniers, Newkirk, décidé à jouer le jeu, prit son air le plus pompeux, bombant le torse, regardant ses camarades de haut. Il remercia le sergent anglais avec autant d'éloquence qu'un gentleman de son pays. Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité et s'entendirent à l'extérieur de la baraque, où l'orage éclata enfin, libérant l'atmosphère d'un poids énorme et joignant son grognement lointain aux joies des prisonniers.


	4. Londres ou la Couronne ?

_Chapitre 4 : Londres ou la Couronne?_

Le lendemain matin, le ciel si noir de la veille s'ouvrit, laissant le soleil lancer ses rayons clairs entre les baraques du camp. Dans une de celle-ci, la parenthèse artistique avait été fermée, à regret, mais les vacances s'étaient bel et bien terminées. Une légère tension se faisait ressentir dans la baraque, en vue des prochaines sorties de la fine équipe de joyeux saboteurs. Le plan arrêté par Hogan, bien évidemment remis en question par son Anglais attitré, semblait être parfait, malgré la présence de la Gestapo à Hemilburg et dans les environs. Pourtant, ce matin-là, le jeune cockney semblait absent, fantomatique. Jamais terrifié pour deux sous, ses deux missions le tourmentaient pourtant excessivement, lui prenant tout son temps et lui ôtant sa traditionnelle joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur. Non pas qu'elles lui faisant peur, ça non, même si elles semblaient toutes les deux très risquée, mais il ne se sentait simplement pas prêt à les affronter les deux en même temps.

- Tout va bien, Newkirk? s'enquit LeBeau pendant le repas de midi, tu as l'air dans la lune.

Newkirk mit un temps à remarquer que le Français venait de lui parler. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait totalement oublié la réalité.

- Oh, oui, ça va bien, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire en redescendant sur Terre, le pays me manque un peu, j'aimerais pouvoir rentrer, c'est tout.

En observant ses camarades, le cockney se rendit compte que son excuse sonnait faux, trop faux pour rester sans réaction.

- Attends une minute, ça fait bientôt une année que tu es là, rappela Kinch, le mettant mal à l'aise, et tout d'un coup, tu voudrais nous faire croire que tu es nostalgique?

Newkirk ne savait pas quoi répondre. Pour ne pas avoir à se justifier sur le moment, il jeta ses couverts dans son assiette, se leva de table et sortit prendre l'air. _Il cache quelque chose_, se dit LeBeau, très inquiet quant au brusque changement d'attitude de son ami. _Son excuse ne colle pas avec ce que je lui connais._

Ses pensées le ramenaient vers le sergent Floyd. Que faisait-il ici et pourquoi Newkirk réagit de cette façon?

Il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça sur le moment, mais su qu'il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son cher Anglais. Il reprit sa conversation engagée avec Carter et Kinch, mais l'on commençait à s'inquiéter autour de la table.

- Tu y crois, toi? Je veux bien croire que les Anglais sont très patriotes, mais à ce point-là…

- Moi, je te dis qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et Floyd, chuchota LeBeau à l'oreille de Kinch pour éviter que l'Anglais ne les entende.

Il n'avait toujours pas accepté ce nouvel invité. L'espion semblait avoir une véritable influence néfaste sur le comportement de Newkirk et le Français craignait que cela ait des répercussions compromettantes sur tout le réseau et mettent en danger leur propre vie.

L'agent secret, sans se soucier des soupçons du Français, avait entamé une discussion animée avec le colonel Hogan sur les dernières améliorations apportées aux appareils alliés et sur les principales différences stratégiques entre les Fulmar américain et les Spitfire Anglais.

- Mais quoi? reprit Carter, tout en observant les deux officiers, tu penses à quelque chose de précis?

- Pas du tout, j'en sais rien, conclut LeBeau, mais il a intérêt à être à 200% avec nous sur ce coup, sinon je lui tords le cou.

_Floyd est sûrement dans le coup,_ pensa-t-il, _qu'a-t-il bien pu dire à Newkirk pour le changer à ce point ?_

- Merci pour le pudding, intervint l'espion à l'adresse du Français, le ramenant à la réalité, c'était vraiment délicieux.

- C'est bien normal, sourit LeBeau qui avait perdu le fil de ses pensées, j'essaie de faire un repas au goût de nos invités.

Se mêlant à la conversation, Hogan se leva et lança :

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller récupérer l'artiste danseur de claquette. A voir vos têtes, vous avez presque l'air inquiet.

Et, sous les regards soutenus de ses hommes, il sortit.

oOo

Le dos appuyé contre la baraque 3, les genoux ramenés contre lui, il respirait l'air froid de Novembre en laissant le vent doux et léger le gifler mollement et les premiers flocons lui mordre la peau. La neige se déposait délicatement dans sa chevelure noire, éclaircissant gracieusement sa couronne charbon. Sa casquette se glissait joyeusement autour de ses doigts, comme un funambule sur son fil. Il avait fermé ses paupières, pour mieux s'intégrer aux éléments et laisser le calme et la paix l'envahir. Il oublia presque que la guerre faisait rage autour de lui.

- Newkirk?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Hogan. _Tant pis pour le calme._ En soupirant, il invita son supérieur à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le colonel lui tendit une cigarette qu'il accepta machinalement, sans y faire attention.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, gouverneur? demanda soudain Newkirk, rompant le silence, j'étais bien avant que vous ne m'interrompiez.

- J'ai repensé à ton excuse, répondit franchement Hogan, sans entendre la dernière phrase de l'Anglais, j'y ai cru exactement 10 minutes.

_Par St-George, autant de temps pour comprendre ça, même le Dr. Watson irait plus vite._

- C'est la vérité, pourtant, mentit l'Anglais en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette, j'aimerais rentrer en Angleterre pour quelques jours, peut-être une semaine.

- ça ne te ressemble pas du tout, fit remarquer l'Américain, tu n'es pas bien ici?

Le colonel commençait à douter : le connaissait-il si bien qu'il voulait le faire croire? Le gamin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il écrasa soigneusement ce qui restait de sa cigarette sous ses chaussures pour cacher sa nervosité ; allait-il réussir à berner l'officier?

- Je… C'est l'anniversaire du Roi, demain, expliqua-t-il enfin, tentant de pousser le vice encore plus loin, notre fête nationale et je ne l'ai jamais manquée depuis ma naissance. Ça remonte à 20 ans sans manquer une seule fois l'anniversaire de Sa Majesté la Roi d'Angleterre, compléta-t-il en appuyant sur la majesté de son chef d'Etat.

- Je veux bien comprendre, lui dit Hogan en posant sa main sur son épaule, mais tu ne peux pas disparaître une semaine, surtout pas maintenant avec la mission de Londres. Et puis, compléta-t-il, comment je vais cacher ton absence à Klink? On est en guerre, je te rappelle.

Newkirk acquiesça. Il comprenait bien son colonel, d'autant plus qui lui mentait parfaitement et parvenait subtilement à feindre le sentiment de nostalgie ou de manque envers la famille royale. Hogan s'en alla, laissant son subordonné plongée dans ses pensées. Newkirk ne put se retenir de rire doucement il n'avait encore jamais réussi à le berner à ce point. Il laissa sa tête se coller contre la paroi boisée de la baraque et inspira profondément, appréciant le vent glacial qui courrait le long de son nez.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour que ça te fasse rire? demanda sournoisement Floyd, qui croisa l'Américain sur le pas de la porte.

- Je lui ai fait croire que je voulais rentrer fêter l'anniversaire du Roi, répondit Newkirk en lui souriant, un œil à demi-fermé, car ébloui par le soleil qui sortit sous les nuages.

Floyd secoua la tête en s'approchant de lui. Décidément, ce brave cockney n'aura jamais de mal à faire avaler n'importe quelle bêtise, n'importe quel mensonge à ses supérieurs! Il s'assit à ses côtés alors que la neige redoublait d'intensité. Le vent était tombé.

- Bon, sinon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? interrogea Floyd, tôt ou tard, il finira par découvrir que tu lui racontes des sornettes. Et je ne suis pas certains qu'il va apprécier.

- Tu ne vas pas aller lui dire, quand même? se surprit à penser Newkirk.

- Alors?

Floyd ne lui laissait apparemment pas le choix. Pourtant, il n'aura pas le dernier mot.

- Je…j'ai un peu d'appréhension pour la mission à venir, mentit une nouvelle fois le jeune Anglais, on n'a jamais eu une mission aussi délicate et suicidaire venant de Londres.

- Vous vous en sortirez, assura Floyd qui tomba dans le panneau, en Angleterre, on dit que vous êtes les meilleurs.

_Londres nous envoie en mission impossible, _pensa Newkirk, _à nous de les rendre seulement improbable._

- Tu viens? proposa l'agent secret après un silence de courte durée, ton ami français à fait du pudding, je crois qu'il en reste un peu.

Puis, se collant à son oreille :

- ça te rappellera un peu le pays.

Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil, soulignant ainsi leur complicité et se remit sur ses pieds.

A ces mots, Newkirk attrapa la main tendue de son ami et y prit appui pour se lever. La bonne odeur du pudding du Yorkshire qui parfumait l'air guida ses pas jusqu'à la baraque où il le dévora avec plaisir, tout en discutant de l'anniversaire royal censé se dérouler le lendemain alors que les deux Anglais savaient parfaitement qu'il avait lieu en juin.


	5. Une nuit pleine d'enseignements

**_NOTE :_**_ Suite de l'aventure! Pour mener à bien sa mission pour la Couronne, Newkirk va mener sa petite enquète et tenter de repérer le traître..._

**_Chapitre 5 : Une nuit pleine d'enseignements_**

L'on sonna le couvre-feu. La joyeuse ambiance qui régnait depuis le matin retomba peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que les hommes plongeaient dans les bras de Morphée. Vers minuit, lorsque tous les hommes dormirent profondément, l'un d'eux s'arracha à ses couvertures et sortit discrètement de la baraque, non pas par la porte, mais par la fenêtre. Ainsi, il serait protégé des élans lumineux du mirador. Il ne pouvait utiliser le tunnel pour sortir, Kinch dormait dans la couchette qui masquait son entrée. Mais cela ne posa pas de problème : l'homme sortit du camp par le chemin dit des barbelés, un passage fabriqué à la hâte avant le mettre au point le système de tunnel. Sur un flanc du stalag, les barbelés se soulèvent facilement et sans bruit, comme l'on ouvre une fenêtre. Le fugitif passa donc sous ces barbelés tel un serpent et couru se mettre à couvert sous les premiers arbres du bois. Après s'être assuré que les Allemands n'avaient pas remarqué son absence, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, faisant le moins de bruit possible, dans la direction de Hemilburg.

Au détour d'un vieux chêne, il retrouva Floyd, l'arme en joue, prêt à l'abattre.

- Tu en as mis du temps, lui fit remarquer le sergent anglais en abaissant son arme, tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis, j'espère?

- Rien du tout, lui répondit l'homme sur le même ton, mais j'ai dû faire un petit détour et prendre le Chemin des Barbelés.

Il rejeta la capuche qui couvrait son visage sur son dos et le sergent lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, toi, assura Floyd, Peter, le roi de l'évasion.

- Et toi, sourit malicieusement Newkirk, Malcolm, l'as pour me récupérer.

Joyeux et rieurs, les deux hommes se mirent en route vers la ville en se repassant leurs souvenirs d'avant-guerre, lorsque, tous les deux, ils étaient des gamins hauts comme trois pommes et, déjà, ils avaient des armes à feu entre les mains et survolaient le pays dans le cockpit d'un avion de chasse.

- C'était le bon vieux temps, soupira Floyd, nostalgique, le temps où l'Angleterre était encore un pays calme et tranquille…

- Nous arrivons à Hemilburg, annonça Newkirk, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière phrase de son compagnon.

- Quoi? s'étonna le sergent, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

Le sergent s'était laisser mener à la baguette et avait suivit son ami sans savoir où celui-ci l'emmenait. Il aurait pu le mener directement au QG de la Gestapo qu'il ne s'en serait pas aperçu.

- On va aller dans un bar, expliqua le caporal sans détourner les yeux de Hemilburg, le patron est un de nos contacts en ville et je crois qu'il a des informations pour nous.

- Tu veux dire… il aurait repérer Lorenz, alias Patterson?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Newkirk, le plus calmement du monde.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas plus que ça? s'indigna l'agent secret, tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait être un piège?

Le caporal réagit alors vivement et attrapa son supérieur par le col de sa veste. Il le toisait et le sergent vit une flamme dorée s'agiter dans l'azur des yeux de son subordonné.

- Je prends le risque, murmura celui-ci d'un ton sans appel, mais si tu as peur, je ne t'oblige pas à me suivre.

Il le lâcha. Plus déterminé que jamais, il reprit la route de Hemilburg lorsque :

- Je viens avec toi.

Et le sergent revint à la hauteur de son camarade. Ils reprirent la direction du bar, en plein centre de la ville. La Gestapo surveillait tous les coins de rue et il était impossible de se rendre au bar sans passer devant eux.

Les deux Anglais se mirent à l'abri sous les derniers arbres du bois et discutaient de la conduite à suivre.

- Soit le plus naturel possible, murmura Newkirk, plus habitué à ce genre de manœuvres que son supérieur, et ne parle que si l'on t'adresse la parole.

Le sergent acquiesça. Au moment où il avait décidé de le suivre, il savait qu'il devait lui faire confiance.

oOo

- Halt!

Newkirk se retourna. La Gestapo les avait repérés.

- Guten Habend, mein Herr, s'essaya-t-il.

- Vos papiers, Bitte, reprit le garde allemand.

Les deux Anglais sortirent de leur poche leur fausse pièce d'identité. Le garde de la Gestapo semblait méfiant. Mais il se laissa berner comme un enfant et laissa passer les deux hommes qui entrèrent rapidement dans le bar.

- Héhé, Werner, on est de sortie ce soir? salua le patron en s'adressant à Newkirk.

- Werner? s'étonna Floyd.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, murmura Newkirk. Et oui, Max, reprit-il en direction de l'Allemand, qu'est-ce que tu veux? On s'amuse comme on peut. C'est la guerre, n'oublie pas.

- Comme d'habitude, je suppose? continua Max, le patron quand Newkirk et Floyd prirent place au bar.

Floyd lança un regard plein d'interrogation à Newkirk, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien lui dire encore. Il s'installa contre le bar et répondit au patron :

- Bien sûr, mais aujourd'hui, tu doubles.

- Il faudra que tu penses un jour à me payer ta note, mon ami, lui fit remarquer Max en servant les deux scotch, tu me dois pas mal et je ne voudrais pas demander de l'argent à tes enfants.

- Enfants?

Floyd était de plus en plus étonné de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Qu'importe, Newkirk s'expliquerait bien une fois.

- Tais-toi et bois, chuchota celui-ci au sergent.

Et oui! Le sergent aussi eut droit à un scotch bien fort de son pays. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir s'abreuver ainsi en temps de guerre!

Et puis, au grand étonnement de Floyd, le patron donnait des nouvelles d'un médecin de Düsseldorf. Il était accompagné de sa secrétaire et celle-ci serait fort jolie à ce qu'on dit. On raconte également que ce monsieur changerait de clientèle pour s'occuper des Français, bientôt.

- Et puis, tu sais, Werner, continua-t-il, son souhait le plus cher serait de s'occuper personnellement du Tsar de Russie. Oui, monsieur, ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard étonné de Newkirk.

Celui-ci en avait assez entendu sur ce docteur. Il lui fallut partir, pour retourner au stalag avant le matin. Il paya l'addition au grand soulagement de Max.

- Et bien, tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile, titilla-t-il en rendant sa monnaie à Newkirk.

…et lui glissa un petit papier dans sa manche. Les deux Anglais saluèrent alors amicalement le patron, sortirent et reprirent leur route.

oOo

- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire? s'indigna Floyd, mécontent d'être resté à l'écart au bar.

Ils marchaient à pas léger dans le bois entourant le Stalag. Newkirk, un peu passif et ailleurs, marchait devant. Il soupira.

- D'accord, alors écoute-moi bien, répondit-il, Werner, c'est un nom que j'utilise pour entrer dans les bars et me balader en ville, sans me faire repérer. Pour me fondre dans la population, quoi. Et oui,Werner a deux enfants, dont un qui est dans l'armée.

- J'avais bien compris, reprit son compagnon, mais est-ce que c'était bien nécessaire cette sortie? Tu ne crois pas avoir perdu ton temps?

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite clairière où ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois.

- Pas du tout, sourit Newkirk en s'asseyant contre un arbre, oh, non, nous avons appris une foule de chose sur Patterson. Des choses intéressantes et d'autres… plus tragiques.

- Explique-moi.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué.

- Je t'écoute.

- La première info, c'est la secrétaire. C'est une femme et elle est jolie, raconta Newkirk, ce qui veut dire que les premières infos sur les défenses du pays ont été envoyées et sont arrivées à Berlin.

- Le salaud, marmonna Floyd entre les dents.

- La seconde info, c'est la clientèle de France, reprit Newkirk, sans entendre la remarque de Floyd. Il veut s'arranger pour que les Français se retournent contre les Alliés et ré-engagent la guerre avec les Allemands.

- Et pour le Tsar de Russie? demanda Floyd. Il voudrait… le tuer?

- Non, pas le tuer, répondit Newkirk très sérieusement, il veut l'obliger à signer la paix séparée.

Un moment de réflexion suivit ses paroles. Newkirk sortit alors le petit papier de sa manche et lut :

- F. L. se sent menacé, il va fuir dans la semaine. Vous ne pourrez le rattraper. Ne trainez pas mais soyez prudents.

- Quoi? réagit l'espion en retombant sur Terre.

- C'est ce qui est écrit sur le papier que m'a donné Max, expliqua Newkirk, mais nous…

Il s'interrompit soudain. Ses yeux vifs tournaient rapidement dans tous les sens. Il avait entendu des voix.

- Les patrouilles, chuchota-t-il, il faut filer tout de suite, sans attendre.

Tout en filant rapidement à travers les arbres, il donna le petit papier à Floyd avec pour consigne de contacter la résistance pour plus d'informations. Et puis, sans cérémonie, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

- Bonne chance, Malcolm.

- Bon courage, Peter.


	6. Les ombres du passé

**_Chapitre 6 : Les ombres du passé_**

Newkirk, en empruntant le Chemin des Barbelés, arriva au stalag juste à temps pour l'appel. _Ouf_, pensa-t-il, _je n'aurais pas échappé au frigo cette fois_. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, en prenant place dans les rangs, LeBeau remarqua qu'il avait la peau terne et les yeux fatigués témoignant de sa nuit blanche.

- Tu es sorti cette nuit, je me trompe? sussura le Français, avide de réponse.

- Je ne ferais aucun commentaire à ce sujet, répondit fermement Newkirk en resserrant sa veste autour de ses épaules.

Le cuisinier n'insista pas. Tous avaient des tas de choses qu'ils préféraient garder secrètes au fond de leur cœur, il n'allait donc pas trahir un ami.

Ce jour-là, tous les prisonniers étaient consignés dans leur baraque. De toute façon, le froid mordant qui régnait dehors n'attira personne.

oOo

- Qui joue aux cartes? lança Jones en s'installant à la table, Newkirk, tu te joins à nous?

- Ne te vexe pas, répondit l'intéressé en s'installant sur son matelas, mais je manque de sommeil. Plus tard, si tu veux.

Malgré ce refus, une partie de poker se mit en route avec pas moins de 11 joueurs autour du pot. Certains venaient d'autres baraques, malgré l'interdiction de sortir. Même Hogan se surpris à jouer. Il avait proposé au caporal anglais d'aller se reposer dans ses quartiers puisque, comme on le sait, les parties de cartes au stalag ne sont jamais très discrètes.

Alors que Newkirk referma la porte des quartiers des officiers, Kinch semblait lui avoir volé sa technique magique pour tout rafler, ramassant tous les pots, les uns sur les autres.

- Tu n'aurais pas pris des cours chez Newkirk, toi? soupçonna Baker, assis en face de lui en le regardant mordre dans un biscuit qu'il venait de gagner.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? rétorqua Kinch, la bouche pleine, je n'ai pas besoin de tricher pour gagner, moi.

- Remarque, lui ne triche que quand ça l'arrange, intervint Carter.

- Oui, il pourrait tricher, c'est vrai, souligna Lebeau en redistribuant les cartes, mais il est assez respectueux et loyal pour ne pas voler ses amis.

Sa belle phrase resta en suspend un moment, laissant les prisonniers méditer ses bonnes paroles. Mais le silence fut de courte durée :

- Et la fois où il s'est battu avec Williams? On n'a jamais su qui trichait le plus des deux.

- Ah, alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa Hogan, prenant part à la discussion, c'est Williams qui s'est fait prendre.

- ça ne veut pas dire que Newkirk ne trichait pas, interrompit Jones.

Et tandis que les cartes volaient sans répis, la conversation allait bon train au sujet de leur camarade absent.

oOo

[Rêve de Newkirk-Flashback de 5 ans]

Londres, caserne de la RAF au sud de l'Angleterre. La fine pluie qui tombait régulièrement sur la cité ne gênait pas les quelques recrues amenées à devenir pilote de chasse. Ces jeunes soldats recevaient les instructions de leur capitaine, le capitaine Patterson, pilote de la Royal Navy. Puis, il rompit les rangs et les futurs pilotes rentrèrent se réfugier dans leurs quartiers pour la nuit.

- Tu y crois, toi? demanda l'un d'eux, tout heureux, à son camarade, traverser la manche après deux heures sur les Spit'? C'est pas magnifique ça?

Son jeune collègue, le plus jeune et le plus petit de tous, ne semblait pas du tout adhérer à sa joie.

- Non, pas du tout, Kyle, répondit son ami en posant son casque sur la commode, il nous fait marcher, on n'a jamais fait et on ne fera jamais d'exercices de vol chez les Froggies à la RAF.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr à ce point? lui demanda son interlocuteur, il voudrait nous envoyer à la mort? Cockney, tu n'es pas sérieux…

Newkirk se tourna vers lui, le visage sévère. Kyle prit peur le caporal était d'une humeur exécrable et n'était visiblement pas en désaccord avec leur capitaine.

- Tu crois ça? dit-il violemment, non, je suis très sérieux. Pour deux raisons.

- Explique-moi, s'il te plaît, implora le sergent Kyle, soudainement peu sûr de lui.

- Premièrement, il est trop fier d'être à la Navy pour apprendre à voler à des gamins comme nous, lui répondit Newkirk en un soupir en se jetant sur son matelas, surtout si ces gamins ne voleront jamais pour la Navy…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Réfléchis, bon sang! Tu as laissé ton cerveau dans ton cockpit ou quoi? lança, exaspéré, le cockney, il y a toujours eu concurrence entre la RAF et la flotte aérienne de la Navy, alors, quand un pilote de la Navy se retrouve ici…ce n'est sûrement pas pour monter une super-escadrille.

- Et la deuxième raison? demanda, curieux, son camarade.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire, soupira Newkirk.

En effet, l'information lui venait d'une expédition clandestine dans les bureaux des services du MI-6. Il ne savait pas si elle était exacte ou non et s'il devait la répéter.

- Oh, allez, Peter, dit le moi!

- Bon, d'accord, capitula Newkirk, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire, précisa le jeune soldat de 15 ans.

- Oui, oui, d'accord, promit l'enfant de 17 ans.

- Les services secrets pensent que,… commença Newkirk, pas sûr du tout de ce qu'il faisait.

- Quoi? Ils pensent quoi?

- … Que Patterson est un traître, avoua-t-il.

- Hein? Mais tu deviens complètement fou? Lui, un traître? s'exclama Kyle.

Son camarade soupira. Décidément, cette génération de Londonien est aussi naïve que le plus petit enfant de 4 ans, si ce n'est plus. En observant les poutres qui soutenaient le toit au-dessus de lui, le jeune pilote laissa ses pensées logiques faire des connections avec les informations recoupées qu'il possédait.

_Si le MI-6 pense que c'est un traître, _se dit-il, _c'est qu'il existe de forts soupçons contre lui, mais pas assez pour le compromettre, sinon, il aurait déjà été arrêté._ Puis, poussant sa théorie encore plus loin : _dans ce cas, nous ne serons pas de trop de deux pour le faire plonger._

- Quand il a accepté le poste, dit soudain Newkirk en se tournant vers son camarade, ç'aurait été seulement pour s'assurer qu'une partie des jeunes pilotes n'iraient jamais au combat, parce que déclaré mort avant.

[Fin du Flashback]

Newkirk se réveilla en sursaut. Couvert de sueur et encore haletant, son esprit surchauffant aux théories de son rêves, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre pieds. Il passa sa manche sur son front humide et sauta d'un bond sur le parquet poussiéreux. Encore tremblant, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'appuya sur le rebord. L'air frais poussé par le vent glacé lui faisait du bien, lui remettant les idées en place et calmant presque instantanément ses tremblements.

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et le laissa cogiter un moment dans ses poumons avant de le libérer. _Non, c'est impossible_, pensait-il, ressassant son rêve, _déjà cinq ans que les services secrets ont des soupçons et le cherche. Comment il a pu mal tourné? Pourquoi? Quand? Comment se fait-il que le MI-6 n'a encore rien fait?_

Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses idées noires, il alla se servir un verre d'eau de la carafe qui trônait, solitaire, sur le bureau du colonel, puis retourna s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Dans sa tête tournaient encore incessamment la théorie des services secrets qu'il avait entendu 5 ans auparavant. Le soleil, ayant pitié du jeune soldat, se levait doucement sur la colline, chauffant timidement son visage palot et faisant briller les ailes de la RAF, cousue sur sa veste, contre son cœur.

oOo

- Tu es vraiment trop fort, aujourd'hui, Kinch, râla LeBeau, qui venait de perdre un cinquième pot d'affilée.

La partie avait duré bien deux heures, mais le grand gagnant n'avait pas changer depuis le début : le télégraphiste américain avait faim de victoire et de biscuits et ramassait inlassablement tous les pots.

- Moi, j'abandonne, fit Jones, à force de perdre. Je suis même en train de me demander si notre Grand Maître Vénéré des Cartes arriverait à te gagner, s'amusa-t-il en décuplant un accent africain.

- Autant essayer, je n'ai rien à perdre, suggéra une voix empreinte de narcissisme que tous reconnurent comme celle de leur cher Anglais.

Le Grand Maître s'assit en face de Kinch et était prêt à en découdre dans un face-à-face qui promettait d'être passionnant. Les hommes qui étaient resté après leur défaite s'étaient rassemblés de part et d'autre de la table, observant le jeu avec intérêt. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et malgré la méfiance de Kinch à l'égard de l'escroc londonien, Newkirk avait ramassé la moitié de la "fortune" de Kinch après moins de dix minutes. Enfin, après moins d'une demi-heure, la partie était finie l'Anglais avait gagné. Très généreux, il laissa sa cagnotte sur la table, laissant à tous la possibilité de mordre dans un biscuit à sa guise.


	7. Quand la loyauté engendre le désespoir

**_NOTE :_**_ Voilà un chapitre un peu plus court avec très peu d'action. Pour plonger au coeur des réflexions de Newkirk et le rejoindre dans son terrible dilemme..._

**_Chapitre 7 : Quand la loyauté engendre le désespoir…_**

Après le magnifique duel de cartes qui avait vu la victoire du Grand Maître Vénéré des Cartes, les prisonniers de la baraque 2 aspiraient à un peu plus de calme. Les hommes qui étaient venues d'autres baraques étaient rentrés "chez eux". La plupart des occupants de la baraque étaient étendus sur leur couchette, à somnoler ou à dormir. Seul Lebeau s'affairait autour de ses casseroles dans l'espoir de remplir un minimum l'estomac de ses compagnons. La bonne cuisine du Français faisait saliver ses amis, il le savait, même si les seules remarques sur ses repas venaient de son cher cockney… qui n'y connaissait absolument rien.

Au dehors, le soleil brillait encore, se couchant progressivement vers l'Ouest, mais laissant encore quelque uns de ses rayons dorés baigner le jour clair et rebondir inlassablement sur les premières neiges qui recouvraient le sol d'un manteau blanc.

La fraîcheur de l'extérieur ne venait pas gêner l'air plus chaud de la baraque et le vent léger se refusait de rentrer, les fenêtres étant fermées.

- Nectar des dieux, murmura Lebeau pour lui- même, délice absolu…

- Et bien, en voilà un qui ne manque pas d'air, sourit Jones, vautré sur son matelas, somnolent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon pour ce soir, Louis? demanda Kinch qui était dans un coin de la pièce, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux.

- De la bouillabaisse à la marseillaise, répondit le cuisinier ainsi nommé que était très fier que quelqu'un lui demande le contenu de ses casseroles.

- Tu nous fais que ça? s'étonna Kinch, on est de gros mangeurs, tu sais.

- Je sais bien, assura LeBeau, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller voir tout à l'heure si je peux avoir un peu de viande à Schultz.

- J'espère qu'il t'en donnera un peu, soupira l'américain, on ne va pas aller loin avec ta bouillabaisse.

Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour obtenir un peu de viande au sergent allemand; quelques barres de chocolat et des strudels bien chauds devraient suffire contre une belle entrecôte.

- Oh, tu sais, moi, j'espère surtout que notre tête de mule se décide à revenir sur Terre, lui dit Lebeau en détournant la conversation sur Newkirk.

Kinch se redressa. Les prisonniers avaient réagi avec la même vivacité et interrogeaient tous le Français avec le même regard. Ledit Français qui leur répondit :

-Ben quoi? c'est vrai, il a toujours la tête dans les étoiles et les pieds sur la lune!

oOo

Assis sur le toit de la baraque, le dos contre la cheminée, Newkirk, ses yeux bleus protégés du soleil par la légère inclinaison de sa casquette, regardait le soleil couchant, comme il avait assisté au lever du soleil le matin même. L'astre lançait ses rayons chauds contre la peau blanche du jeune soldat, lui faisant profiter de ses derniers rayons. Mais ce spectacle et cette sensation ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

Il était perdu.

Il avait toujours ses deux missions en permanence au fond de la tête et n'arrivait pas à leur trouver une solution infaillible. La mission de Londres, d'abord, n'avait absolument rien à voir avec leurs missions habituelles, elle était nettement plus compliquée détruire deux aérodromes de la Luftwaffe hautement surveillées avec la Gestapo dans les parages n'était de loin pas une ballade de santé : partager les hommes en deux équipes, celles-ci occupées sur deux fronts différents et sans personne qui supervise les opérations, c'était très risqué. _Il faut que j'y sois à deux cents pourcent_, se dit Newkirk, _je ne peux pas être distrait au risque de tout faire foirer_. _Une seule erreur et tout le monde se retrouve dans le filet de la Gestapo._

Mais la deuxième mission, l'Ordre de la Couronne, ne lui plaisait guère plus. Car les Ordres de la Couronne, provenant directement de Buckingham Palace, ne peuvent pas être refusé sans de graves conséquences ; un tel acte est perçu comme une haute trahison envers la Couronne et vous mène directement en prison, si ce n'est au peloton d'exécution, sans jugement. _Je ne peux pas me rater sur celle-là non plus, _pensa Newkirk qui commençait à désespérer_, je n'ai pas le droit si je veux pouvoir rentrer au pays._

Newkirk sortit alors un crayon et un carnet qu'il avait "emprunté" à Klink et croisa ses jambes en tailleur. Pendant plusieurs heures, le jeune homme triturait les deux missions dans tous les sens, cherchant toutes les solutions possibles pour avoir une chance d'accomplir ce miracle.

Après près de deux heures de recherches infructueuses, la lumière devenait insuffisante pour y voir clair. Le caporal se sentit alors pris au piège, sans savoir quoi faire dans les jours à venir. Il n'avait trouvé aucun élément commun qui pourrait l'aider entre les deux missions. _Je suis condamné, _se dit-il_, si je ne suis pas Hogan, ils seront tous pris par la Gestapo et si je refuse l'Ordre de la Couronne, c'est le peloton d'exécution._

Un terrible dilemme s'imposa alors à lui ; il lui fallait choisir entre les tortures de la Gestapo, en territoire ennemi ou le peloton d'exécution chez lui, sur son île. Il ne savait que faire et n'avait aucune solution.

Désespéré, il jeta le carnet devant ses pieds l'ombre de la nuit naissante projetée sur la feuille, remplie de schémas, de plans et de données incomplètes, lui donnait la forme d'une immense fourche, portée par un voile mystérieux et cruel, qui bougeait, qui avançait vers lui, tentant de lui arracher son cœur : la mort.

Il ramena les genoux sous son menton et cacha son visage. C'était trop dur à accepter et même le courage et la loyauté qu'il portait au fond de son cœur n'y pouvait rien c'était du pur suicide que d'essayer d'accomplir ces deux missions. Il le fallait pourtant, car ni Hogan, ni Buckingham Palace n'accepterait la défaite.

Le couvre-feu l'empêcha de plonger encore plus bas. Il se devait de rentrer. Rapide et silencieux, il se laissa glisser du toit et tomba dans la neige moelleuse tombée la veille, ne pensant à son lit qui n'attendait que lui depuis le début de la journée. Il se glissa entre les murs de la baraque par la fenêtre que l'on venait d'entrouvrir avant que Schultz ne vienne compter les prisonniers et avant l'extinction des feux.

- Tiens, tu es là, toi, remarqua Jones lorsque Newkirk vint se placer à ses côtés pour l'appel, où étais-tu passé?

- Là-haut, lui répondit simplement le caporal en levant les yeux vers le toit.

- Tu ne changeras jamais, toi, sourit Lebeau, à la gauche de Newkirk, je te signale, juste au passage, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, que le règlement est aussi fait pour toi, mon ami.

- Je te rappelle, mon ami, répliqua l'Anglais, que les règles sont là pour qu'on puisse les transgresser. Dans le cas contraire, elles ne servent absolument à rien.

Ni Jones, ni Lebeau ne put répliquer sur la réflexion de leur camarade ; les Allemands avaient réclamés le silence avait leur douceur et leur tact habituelles. Schultz compta les prisonniers et s'étonna d'y trouver le compte exact. Ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis, il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier ses comptes.

Satisfait, les Allemands partirent, laissant les prisonniers sans électricité jusqu'au lendemain. Newkirk fut pris d'un soulagement lorsqu'ils quittèrent la baraque. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu peur de s'être fait repérer alors qu'il prenait agréablement le soleil, le dos tourné au stalag.

Mais pour le moment, aucun Allemand ne se doutait qu'il avait passé la majorité de la journée dehors, à se torturer l'esprit comme seul lui savait le faire, malgré l'interdiction formelle de sortir des baraques.

Décidé d'oublier ses soucis pour le moment, il grimpa d'un mouvement gracieux sur sa couchette, abandonnant ses bottes noires au passage et s'enroula dans sa couverture, se laissant tomber rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Décidément, ces derniers jours, le jeune Anglais accumulait les écarts par rapport au règlement intérieur.


	8. Quand une petite fête trouve la solution

**_NOTE : _**_Suite de l'aventure... le titre du chapitre dit tout... enjoy !_

**_NOTE 2 : _**_Vos reviews moe font bien plaisir, merci ^^ mais ne vous arrêter pas là, hein ? (;_

**_Chapitre 8 : Quand une petite fête trouve la solution…_**

Cette nuit-là, aucun mouvement ne perça entre les couchettes de la baraque. Même le jeune Anglais dormit à points fermés. Ses deux dernières nuits, qu'il avait passé à courir la ville, l'avaient passablement fatigué, il avait du sommeil à récupérer.

A quelques minutes de l'appel matinal, l'on entendait les cris des gardes allemands, toujours autant teintés d'élégance et de douceur, destinés à sortir les prisonniers de leur rêve. Nous étions mardi matin, début de la semaine, la Gestapo devait venir dans quelques jours… Et au milieu de toute cette agitation, la fine équipe du Stalag 13 avait une mission à remplir.

Mais ce matin clair réservait son lot de surprise Londres envoya quelques indications supplémentaires pour la mission sur un canal préférentiel et un papier subtilement glissé dans la doublure de sa casquette donna des nouvelles de Floyd à Newkirk.

- Bon, et bien les enfants, annonça Hogan juste après l'appel, il ne va pas falloir traîner sur cette mission, je crois.

- Comme si c'était dans nos habitudes, gronda LeBeau qui s'était levé du mauvais pied, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils croient à Londres, qu'on est des bêtes de somme?

- Ils ont un peu autre chose en tête, marmonna Newkirk pour lui, pour ne pas attiser la mauvaise humeur de son ami français.

Il grimpa sur sa couchette et s'appuya contre le mur. Il sortit discrètement le papier qu'il avait glissé dans sa manche pendant l'appel et le lut : "Retrouve-moi cette nuit, là où l'on s'est rencontré pour la première fois sur sol allemand. M. F."

_Parfait_, se dit l'Anglais, _on va discuter un peu et surtout se payer une bonne soirée pour oublier tout ça._

Le soleil venait de se lever vers l'Est. Ses rayons s'amusaient dans le matin grisant, rebondissant inlassablement sur la neige. La fenêtre fermée de la baraque barrait la route au froid mordant de l'extérieur, laissant les prisonniers la possibilité de se réchauffer à la chaleur du fourneau sur lequel Lebeau préparait les repas.

- Pfiou, fit Jones en se rapprochant du fourneau, qu'est-ce qui peut faire froid.

- Tu l'as dit, acquiesça Baker, assis à côté de lui, on a jamais eu un hiver autant froid au pays.

- Et toi, Louis? il peut faire froid comme ça en France? demanda Carter, qui se mêlait à la discussion de manière peu diplomatique.

- Bien sûr, affirma le Français, mais jamais en dessous de moins 10…

- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, s'énerva Newkirk en soupirant, il ne fait pas si froid… un peu frais, c'est tout…

- Parce que tu as connu plus froid, toi?

L'Anglais sauta de son perchoir et atterrit élégamment sur le parquet.

- Oui, tout au Nord du pays, le thermomètre descend facilement jusqu'à moins vingt…, répondit-il, voire plus bas pendant les bons hivers bien rudes.

Il attrapa la poignée de la porte.

- Et là-bas, en tout cas, on a le droit de sortir! râla-t-il, j'en ai marre d'être enfermé entre quatre murs toute la journée!

Et il sortit, fermant brutalement la porte derrière lui.

On ne le revit plus jusqu'à la fin de la journée, jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu. Il n'était même pas rentré pour manger, ce qui inquiéta un peu LeBeau. Il fit part de ses inquiétudes au colonel Hogan, mais celui-ci préféra fermer les yeux et laisser les choses se résoudre par elles-mêmes.

oOo

Newkirk se glissa, par le Chemin des Barbelés, dans le bois qui entourait amicalement le Stalag. Rapidement, sans bruit, il marchait à travers les arbres, les racines, les animaux, sans les déranger. L'enfermement qu'il avait ressenti en début de journée s'était atténué au fil des heures et avait complètement disparu avec la nuit. Enfin, il atteignit la lisière, côté Hemilburg. Rien ne bougea. Seule la lune lui renvoyait un écho silencieux à son regard. Inquiet, il relit le morceau de papier reçut le matin même au verso était inscrit un mot, un seul : "chouette". Il comprit en un instant et poussa un hululement sonore, qui fit frémir le bois. Il recommença deux fois.

- Salut, chuchota-t-on, viens, allons à couvert.

- Malcolm, tu m'as fait peur, répondit Newkirk. Alors? demanda-t-il, des nouvelles?

Floyd se réfugia sous un hêtre, suivit de près par le caporal.

- Voilà les dernières nouvelles, raconta-t-il, Patterson écrit en ce moment les dernières lettres contenant les informations sur l'Angleterre. Il nous faut les intercepter à tout prix.

Son jeune compagnon resta sceptique. _C'est impossible_, se dit-il, _comment intercepter des lettres qui ne passent même pas par la région?_

- Peter! Fais au moins semblant de m'écouter!

- Je t'écoute, assura le caporal. Ecoute, reprit-il, je ne voudrais pas te couper dans ton élan, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Ces informations…

- Hey! mais tu es devenu fou? s'indigna le sergent en le coupant brutalement, c'est extrêmement facile, tu veux dire…

- Que non, Sir, interrompit Newkirk, j'ai une autre mission tout autant importante sur le dos, je te rappelle!

Les deux hommes se turent. Le vent sifflant dans les arbres était redevenu le bruit principal de cette nuit calme et paisible.

- Bon, d'accord, soupira Floyd, allons nous changer les idées… Tu as pris un carnet?

- Bien sûr, je ne sors jamais sans lui.

Les deux hommes étant des militaires anglais, il avait, de par leur formation principalement, développer la logique de ne jamais sortir en ville sans un carnet de notes. De cette façon, les soldats relèvent les grandes lignes de leurs discussions, les remarques principales,… c'était souvent de cette manière que les solutions se trouvent.

Toutefois, cette façon de procéder était risquée, surtout en terres ennemies, l'ébriété pouvant laisser des paroles compromettantes s'échapper. Mais, ce soir, c'était un risque à prendre sans hésiter ; la patrie en est garante.

Ils se mirent en route vers Hemilburg, entrèrent dans le bar de Max et se promirent de ne pas remettre la mission pour la Couronne sur le tapis. Ils allaient profiter pleinement de cette soirée, ou plutôt de cette nuit pour oublier la guerre et faire la fête.

oOo

- Et bé, je crois qu'on ne se sera jamais fait une aussi belle soirée, remarqua Newkirk, qui ne marchait plus très droit.

Sous la lune claire qui, depuis leur départ, avait pris plus d'assurance dans le ciel étoilé, les deux Anglais revenaient vers le stalag.

- Oué, confirma son camarade pas plus sobre que le caporal, il ne faudrait pas trop abuser quand même, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Bon, commença Newkirk en se laissant négligemment tomber contre un arbre, loin du sentier, qu'est-ce qu'on a comme note qui pourrait être intéressante pour l'Ordre de la Couronne et la mission de Londres?

Les deux amis fouillèrent leurs notes de long en large, créant de nouveau schéma d'action, de nouvelles pistes se formant dans leur tête. Mais, malheureusement, rien de très concluant ne se révéla. Et puis, soudain, le sergent réagi :

- Mais oui, bien sûr! Pourquoi on n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt!

- Quoi? tu as trouvé quelque chose? demanda Newkirk en se penchant sur les pages de son ami.

- Oui, oui, oui, répondit son camarade, tout heureux, il est possible de faire les deux missions l'une dans l'autre, non?

- Comment ça ?

Pendant près d'une heure, les deux hommes cherchaient un plan d'action réalisable pour leur Ordre. Ils finirent par arrêter une solution en tout point parfaite sauf sur un point ; il fallait absolument que les deux Anglais se retrouvent à Düsseldorf.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, répondit négligemment Newkirk, je m'arrangerais bien avec le Gouverneur.

Il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis ; il savait bien que peu d'hommes du stalag connaissent les moindres recoins de la ville de Düsseldorf : il ne sera donc pas trop difficile de le convaincre de l'envoyer dans la grande ville.

Leur plan arrêté, les deux soldats prirent le temps de profiter de la nuit et discutèrent tranquillement sous le ciel noir, troué d'étoiles.

Un peu plus tard, dicté par sa fatigue, Newkirk regarda sa montre il était trois heures du matin et les deux hommes manquaient sérieusement de sommeil.

Abandonnant la clairière accueillante, ils prirent le chemin du stalag, titubant légèrement. Ils rentrèrent au camp, sans dommages, malgré une rencontre importune avec une patrouille de nuit. Malcolm avait demandé à passer la nuit au stalag, sachant que rejoindre la résistance avec son taux d'alcool était du pur suicide.

Alors que l'espion entra par le tunnel, le pilote de la RAF contourna le stalag et se glissa entre ses murs par le Chemin des Barbelés. La lune, fidèle alliée de sa sortie, se cacha au même moment, couvrant son escapade furtive.

Arrivé dans la baraque en poussant les battants de la fenêtre, le jeune Anglais se jeta mollement sur son matelas et s'endormit aussitôt.


	9. Irrémédiable

**_NOTE : _**_Désolé pour le retard, mais les études passent avant_

**_NOTE 2 : _**_Voilà la suite, rien que pour vous ^^_

**_Chapitre 9 : Irrémédiable_**

Le réveil arriva beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Newkirk. A peine rentré, le pauvre n'avait pas encore complètement dessoûlé et il n'avait dormi que trois heures. Pourtant, sous les impulsions violentes des gardes allemands, il lui fallut quand même sortir du lit et se présenter à l'appel.

Il s'y résigna, récupérant de justesse son équilibre lorsqu'il sauta à terre. Il attrapa rapidement son manteau et le lança sur ses épaules.

- ça va Newkirk? s'enquit Kinch, qui sortait de la baraque derrière lui alors qu'il lui rajustait son col, tu as vraiment une tête bizarre ce matin.

- ça va, ça va, répondit-il en se massant la nuque, je…j'ai un peu mal dormi et je suis encore un peu raide, mais ça va.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. A peine sorti du lit, encore marqué par les déboires de la veille, il croulait déjà sous les questions et les remarques sur son état.

- Tu viendras m'expliquer cette gueule de bois, tout à l'heure, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Le colonel Hogan. Dépité, le jeune Anglais soupira et prit sa place dans les rangs sans dire un mot. _Je suis mort,_ pensa-t-il, _je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour deviner, mais il le sait, c'est sûr…_

Le ton direct et sans appel de son supérieur lui avait coupé tout élan pour lancer une réplique cinglante qui, il le savait, n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. De plus, le colonel aurait sûrement mal pris cela, sachant que le fêtard avait passé la nuit dehors. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le jeune homme capitulait.

Klink continuait son speech quand Newkirk revint sur terre. Il offrait de grands mérites aux soldats Alliés mort au combat mais donnait toute la gloire du Reich aux Allemands, bien sûr.

_Il ne peut pas se taire cinq minutes?_ se demandait Newkirk qui commençait à avoir du mal à rester éveillé et qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié,_ je veux retourner au lit, moi!_

Enfin, le commandant du camp se tut et rompit les rangs. Newkirk pensait à son matelas moelleux qui avait à peine eu l'occasion de le voir cette nuit. Il se voyait déjà blottit bien au chaud dans les bras de Morphée quand une main l'attrapa par le bras. Hogan n'était pas stupide et savait très bien que, s'il ne lui mettait pas la main dessus tout de suite, le gamin de Londres se serait sans doute déjà éclipsé.

- Aïe, aïe, dit Kinch en entrant dans la baraque, le pauvre cockney va en voir de toutes les couleurs cette fois.

- Oui, acquiesça LeBeau, le colonel est rarement en colère, mais quand il y est,… ça fait très mal.

oOo

- ça fait combien de temps? interrogea violemment Hogan.

Les deux hommes s'étaient enfermés dans le quartier des officiers pour pouvoir discuter tranquille. On pouvait lire de la colère sur le visage du colonel, alors que l'Anglais éviter avec soin son regard.

- De quoi? répondit Newkirk, mal à l'aise.

- Que tu sors sans me le dire? précisa le colonel en montant le ton.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais vous pourriez éviter de crier, s'il vous plaît? demanda l'Anglais, les oreilles sifflantes.

- Si ça peut te secouer, je continuerai à crier, s'emporta l'Américain.

Newkirk ne savait que répondre. Pour tenter d'éviter d'envenimé la situation déjà tendue, il finit par avouer ses sorties nocturnes souvent agrémentées de promenades en ville, parfois même jusqu'à Düsseldorf. La sévère gueule de bois qu'il avait résultait d'un peu d'appréhension face à cette mission délicate envoyée par Londres à ajouter à la fatigue des derniers jours. Une fois de plus, le caporal refusa de parler de l'Ordre de la Couronne.

- Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, expliqua Hogan qui semblait plus calme et compréhensif, c'est trop important. On aurait pu te reconnaître ou t'arrêter…

- Je sais bien, répondit Newkirk, mais vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas rester enfermé ici, j'aime trop la liberté.

- Et bien, tu viens de la perdre, trancha le colonel sur un ton intraitable, tu ne sortiras plus du tout de ce stalag jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il cherchait depuis un petit moment le moyen de punir correctement son subordonné et le remerciait intérieurement pour sa dernière remarque.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennes! coupa Hogan, tu ne sors pas un point c'est tout! Et c'est un ordre!

- Et si je refuse ? Me mettre en prison ne changerai pas grand-chose à la vie de maintenant, lança le cockney sur un air de défi.

Il croisa pour la première fois de la conversation le regard de l'Américain. Celui-ci attendait cette phrase de puis un moment et avait déjà préparé sa réponse.

- A ton avis, comment réagirais Londres face à un acte de traîtrise ?

Il savait qu'il n'irait jamais jusque-là, mais c'était un bon moyen de pression que d'appuyer sur son patriotisme.

Newkirk baissa les yeux, défait. Des punitions, même des privations, il en avait déjà fait les frais dans son enfance, mais la liberté… jamais personne n'avait osé la lui arracher de cette manière.

Hogan le regardait, avec l'impression franche de se retrouver en face d'un animal sauvage blessé qui se réveillait en cage. Que pouvait-il faire? Il ne pouvait le laisser vagabonder sans le punir, il recommencerait…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réagit pas quand l'Anglais sauta par la fenêtre pour échapper à sa colère. _Le loup a répondu à l'appel de la liberté_, se dit l'Américain, regrettant vivement de ne pas l'en avoir empêché.

oOo

Newkirk marchait à grand pas dans la neige du stalag, se forçant à ne pas céder à sa colère grandissante. Ce sentiment n'était pourtant pas justifié, il était presque plus désespéré. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le droit de sortir, il voyait déjà le peloton d'exécution se former devant ses yeux. Il gardait ses deux poings fermés au fond de ses poches, espérant ne pas avoir à les confronter au froid mordant de l'hiver. _Le premier que je croise,_ pensa-t-il, _il aura le nez explosé avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive._

…Même un Alliés. En effet, les pas de Newkirk croisèrent ceux de Floyd, derrière la baraque 5 inoccupée.

L'agent secret fit l'erreur d'ouvrir la bouche le premier.

- Est-ce que ça va? Tu…

Un violent coup de poings répondit à sa question, lui brisant le nez. Le caporal regretta aussitôt son geste, une douleur fulgurante lui courait le long de la main droite et le nez de son supérieur saignait abondamment. Il redoutait déjà sa réaction.

- Bon sang, Peter, s'exclama Floyd, la main sur son visage pour tenter de maîtriser le flot sanguin, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? T'es complètement malade ?

Le sentiment de colère se dissipa peu à peu et laissa toute la place au désespoir dans le cœur du cockney. Le caporal laissa tomber son front contre l'épaule de Floyd qui le devinait complètement anéanti.

- Viens, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Les deux Anglais entrèrent dans la baraque 5. Newkirk ouvrit en grand la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord, laissant son pied chatouiller négligemment le parquet. Il préférait garder un contact direct avec l'air extérieur pour éviter de perdre les pédales. En baissant les yeux sur sa main, il vit une grosse marque violacée s'étendre sur le dos de celle-ci. De légers fourmillements agitaient ses doigts, lui hypothéquant quelque peu ses mouvements.

- Tu vas enfin m'expliquer? ronchonna Floyd.

Il tentait de maîtriser l'hémorragie, mais le sang de son nez avait décidé de ne pas coaguler. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

- Je…je… le coup est parti tout seul, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, s'excusa son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, bon sang ? Je ne te reconnais plus…

Newkirk soupira, vidant complètement ses poumons. Enfin, il lui raconta toute l'histoire, ses virées nocturnes qui duraient depuis des mois, sa soif de liberté plus difficile à assouvir au stalag qu'à la caserne, son amour pour la nature, son indétrônable loyauté pour la Couronne Britannique.

- Et pour ne pas simplifier encore tout ça, termina-t-il, Hogan m'a confiner à l'intérieur du stalag. Je n'ai plus le droit de mettre le nez dehors.

Son regard fuyant et lourd de sentiments croisa celui de Floyd qui remarqua qu'il lui manquait cette flamme vive qui dansait habituellement dans ses yeux. A sa place, une brillance de diamant y brillait.

- Il faut que tu m'aides, Malcolm, supplia le caporal, les yeux humides, en les plongeant au cœur des yeux verts de son acolyte. L'océan avait plongé au cœur de la forêt.

Floyd, dont le nez avait enfin cessé de saigner, ouvrit les bras, laissant la possibilité à son jeune camarade se jeter dedans. Celui-ci ne refusa pas l'invitation. Malcolm le surprit bientôt à sangloter contre son épaule, le désespoir et la colère précédemment retenue s'échappant à travers les larmes qui roulaient contre ses joues pâles…


	10. Glad to be back

**_NOTE : _**_Pour vous remercier d'avoir été patient, voici encore un chapitre, le dixième !_

**_NOTE 2 : _**_Courage, mes amis, il n'en reste plus beaucoup... 7 ou 8 ^^_

**_Chapitre 10 : Glad to be back_**

Encore tourmenté par la fragilité actuelle de son camarade Anglais, Floyd poussa la porte de la baraque 2, salué par les prisonniers présents.

- Dis donc, remarqua LeBeau, qu'est-t-il donc arrivé à ton nez?

La curiosité de Lebeau était fondée: le nez de l'espion avait viré au rouge vif et présentait une courbure assez étrange pour un nez d'homme.

- Oh, ça, répondit Floyd en passant doucement sa main sur celui-ci, et bien… disons que c'est la malchance qui m'a frappé en plein visage.

Il préférait cacher une partie de la vérité et ne pas trahir son compatriote. Sur le moment, le coup lui avait fait mal et, certes, il aurait voulu répliquer, mais les hostilités ainsi ouvertes ne les auraient menés nulle part… Sinon à un meurtre.

On l'invita à une partie de poker (jouée avec des biscuits) et le sergent accepta volontiers.

_On trouvera bien une ouverture pour leur faire comprendre que le cockney manque à l'appel_, pensa-t-il.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi les hommes de Hogan n'avaient pas encore réagi.

La joie, pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, prit le dessus sur la tension ressentie ces derniers jours. L'on riait, l'on s'amusait, l'on oubliait presque que la Terre était à feu et à sang.

La nature vint aussi s'amuser dans ce joyeux moment. Les rayons du soleil bousculèrent sans ménagement la lune qui s'en alla, vexée. L'astre ne se contenta pas d'éclairer la partie de cartes d'une lumière naturelle, mais réchauffa aussi tout le monde et tous les cœurs. Le brave soleil allemand se sentait de taille à affronter le général hiver et ses milliers de flocons blancs.

- Ah, il commence à faire plutôt bon, non? dit Carter en s'étirant.

- N'est-ce pas? renchérit Kinch, en face de lui, on pourrait presque laisser crever le feu qu'on aurait pas froid.

- Que oui, reprit LeBeau en récupérant ce qu'il venait de gagner, mais je ne le ferais pas, il faut être fou pour faire ça.

- Ou s'appeler Peter Newkirk, remarqua Floyd qui cherchait depuis un bon moment à leur faire remarquer que l'Anglais susmentionné n'était pas là.

- Tiens, en parlant de lui, demanda Hogan qui sortait de ses quartiers au même moment, personne ne saurait où il se cache?

- Si, bien sûr, répondit sarcastiquement Olsen, tout le monde sait où il est…

- Il est dehors, poursuivit Lebeau, d'humeur taquine.

- Sergent Floyd? titilla sournoisement le colonel sans prêter aucune attention aux remarques de ses hommes.

- Baraque 5, couchette du haut, à droite en entrant, énuméra-t-il avant de rajouter : arrangez-vous pour qu'il ne sache pas que c'est moi qui vous aie prévenu.

oOo

[Rêve de Newkirk-Flashback de 5 ans]

Une escadrille d'entraînement survolait la Manche. A bord de ces superbes Spitfire, fleuron de la flotte de la Royal Air Force, cinq gamins qui suivaient, en bonne et due forme, leur capitaine, Patterson, en formation serrée.

L'escadrille traversa les nuages et volait maintenant au-dessus de cette mousse blanche. Mais bientôt, quelques problèmes mécaniques survinrent sur certains appareils et les jeunes pilotes devaient rentrer pour éviter de gros ennuis.

- Capitaine, il nous faut rentrer pour réparer, fit remarquer l'un des jeunes pilotes.

- Non, pas question, répondit fermement celui-ci, si vous avez un ennui, c'est votre problème, vous en êtes responsable. Ce sont vos appareils.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, Sir, interrompit le plus jeune d'entre eux, vous êtes le dernier à avoir touché ces appareils, vous seul avez pu les trafiquer.

- Vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous, caporal Newkirk, sussura Patterson, en bien, dans ce cas, prouvez-le.

Newkirk était coincé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il mettait son capitaine devant ses soupçons et il savait comment réagir. Il ne répondit pas à la remarque de son capitaine, mais invita ses quatre camarades à le suivre.

- A tous les appareils, nous rentrons à la base, je répète, nous rentrons à la base.

Tous délaissèrent leur capitaine pour suivre leur camarade de vol. Le jeune cockney descendit à travers la couche de nuages, mais, malheureusement, le fait de les traverser tourna court pour deux d'entre eux qui explosèrent avec leur appareil.

Les trois gamins qui restaient, choqués, se posèrent à la base de Londres, la gorge serrée par la tragédie qui venait de toucher leur entraînement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant, Cockney? interpella l'un d'eux.

Celui-ci sauta de son appareil et appela quelques camarades restés au sol. Rapidement, un groupe d'une dizaine de soldats se rassembla autour du jeune caporal.

- Il nous faut prévenir le Roi ou les services secrets, répondit Newkirk, trouvez quelque chose, je m'occupe de Patterson.

Les jeunes recrues ne voulaient pas le laisser seul avec le capitaine. Ils se dispersèrent donc et une équipe avait déjà disparu pour avertir le gouvernement, mais les autres étaient restés pour observer le face-à-face entre le capitaine et le cockney de quinze ans.

- Tiens, tiens, dit Patterson en quittant son cockpit et en apercevant son élève au milieu de la cour, mais qui voilà?

- Fier de vous, capitaine? attaqua le caporal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Je ne te comprends pas, feignit Patterson.

- Vous me comprenez très bien, ne faites pas l'innocent, rétorqua Newkirk, vous les avez tués tous les deux en sabotant leurs appareils. Vous vous êtes arrangé pour faire perdre à la RAF à la fois deux pilotes et deux appareils!

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, soupira le capitaine qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid, tu devrais aller…

- C'est la vérité! s'exclama le cockney, vous les avez tués et vous le savez très bien!

Patterson ne put plus le supporter. Il frappa son jeune élève sans ménagement et continua à le rouer de coups alors qu'il était au sol.

- Comme ça, peut-être que tu apprendras la politesse! cracha le capitaine.

Et l'officier s'en alla, laissant le brave pilote au sol, couvert de bleu et de sang. Les deux jeunes pilotes qui avaient volé avec lui, inquiets, accoururent prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Cockney, est-ce que ça va? demanda l'un d'eux.

- Kyle…souffla le cockney encore sonné par les coups dont il venait d'être la victime, prend Jefferson et filez, cachez-vous, mettez-vous à couvert!

- Newkirk…

Un coup de feu retentit… Kyle tomba, touché, une balle entre les deux yeux. Jefferson n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une deuxième balle fendit l'air lourd de la capitale et l'atteignit en plein cœur.

[Fin du Flashback]

L'Anglais se réveilla en sursaut, au son des deux balles qui sifflaient encore à ses oreilles. Il tremblait de tout son corps, incapable de se ressaisir pendant quelques minutes. Petit à petit, en calmant son rythme respiratoire, il parvint à reprendre sa maîtrise de soi. Son cœur accepta de revenir à une cadence correcte. Le jeune homme se sentait presque calme et détendu quand Hogan entra.

- Et bien, te voilà, sourit-il, ça fait bien une heure que je te cherche, précisa-t-il pour couvrir l'espion.

- Pourquoi moi? répondit innocemment Newkirk, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?

- Si on ne compte pas que tu t'es enfui quand je t'ai interdit de sortir, réfléchit Hogan, absolument rien.

- Alors quoi? Je ne peux pas disparaître 5 minutes? s'énerva le caporal.

- Ecoute, reprit Hogan en changeant de conversation, j'ai besoin de toi pour la mission, parce que tu es un des rares qui connaissent bien Düsseldorf. Donc, je veux bien te laisser un peu de champ libre, mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle? demanda Newkirk pour la forme, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il lui serait demandé.

- Tu suis les ordres à la lettre, imposa Hogan, je ne tolérerais aucun pas de travers de ta part, c'est bien clair ? Aucun faux pas…

- Promis, colonel, assura l'Anglais, pas de bêtise… quoi que la dernière fois, je me suis bien amusé, sourit-il.

Le regard de glace de Hogan le lui effaça aussitôt. La discussion était très sérieuse et il trouve encore le moyen d'y mettre de l'humour. Incapable de garder son sérieux plus longtemps en face de son farceur favori, l'Américain laissa un léger rire lui échapper. L'Anglais sauta de son perchoir en lui rendant son rire.

- Allez, viens, dit-il, il y a une partie de poker dans la baraque 2 et il manque un grand joueur pour faire mordre la poussière à tout le monde.

- Alors là, je vous ai connu bien plus modeste, colonel, répondit Newkirk sur le même ton.

- Je parlais de toi, guignol, rit Hogan en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. Ce n'est pas moi qu'on appelle le Grand Maître Vénéré des Cartes, si ?

Newkirk rit de bon cœur et les deux hommes revinrent vers la baraque 2, où Newkirk prit place pour jouer. Il avait oublié les problèmes qui le tourmentaient et le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. La partir arrivait à la fin, mais le cockney ne gagna pas Jones remporta, sur un énorme coup de chance, le dernier pot avec toute la cagnotte.


	11. L'espion de haut vol

**_NOTE :_**_ Retour sur Terre après un Flashback révélateur. La réalité revient avec son lot d'action ^^_

**_NOTE 2 :_**_ N'oubliez pas les reviews ;P Merci_

**_Chapitre 11 : L'espion de haut vol_**

La soirée ne se prolongea pas indéfiniment, car une mission importante attendait la fine équipe du stalag le lendemain soir. Tout le monde se coucha, sans discuter, plongeant calmement les uns après les autres dans les bras de Morphée.

La journée du lendemain sonna le branle-bas de combat. En effet, dès le lever du soleil, les hommes conviés à prendre part à la mission préparèrent avec soins leur matériel et soignèrent leur moral.

Déjà levé depuis quelques heures, le colonel rassembla tout le monde autour de la carte des environs. Les hommes s'étaient cachés dans le tunnel, où tout le matériel de sortie était entreposé.

- Bon, écoutez tout le monde, demanda Hogan en se penchant dessus, Newkirk, en ville de Düsseldorf, tu te fonds dans la population, je ne veux pas d'ennui. Tu guideras Kinch et Carter dans la ville.

- Très bien, Gov'nor.

_Parfait,_ se dit-il, _les deux missions l'un dans l'autre. J'en connais un qui va être content_.

- Olsen, en poste à Hemilburg, continua Hogan, tu nous dirigeras dans la ville.

- Le même rôle que Newkirk, mais à Hemilburg, conclut Olsen.

- Exactement. Ensuite, je veux Kinch et Carter sur Düsseldorf pour l'aérodrome du Nord, poursuivit-il, et LeBeau avec moi, sur Hemilburg.

- D'accord, ça marche, lui répondit-on.

- une dernière chose, termina Hogan, soyez très prudents, la Gestapo est dans les parages.

Jones apparut au sommet de l'échelle.

-Colonel, interpella-t-il, la Gestapo arrive au camp.

-Merci Jones. Allez, on remonte les enfants!

oOo

La Gestapo inspecta tout le camp de fond en comble, interrogea chaque prisonnier et chercha d'éventuels indices pour les aider dans leur enquête. Mais, comme souvent lorsque la police d'état se montre au stalag, personne ne sait rien, n'a rien vu, rien entendu.

- Klink!

- Notre cher major Hochstetter est toujours autant de bonne humeur, fit remarquer LeBeau en riant.

Le Français avait abandonné ses fourneaux pour profiter de la légère brise qui agitait l'air de ce matin de Novembre.

- Essaie de ne pas aller trop le titiller, prévint Hogan, dehors également, un général mort, ce n'est jamais de la tarte.

- Et avec la mission de Londres, il serait préférable que tu ne croupisses pas au frigo pendant les 30 prochains jours, renchérit Newkirk qui revenait d'une petite course dans la neige fraîche du stalag.

L'Anglais semblait calme et détendu, malgré les deux missions qui l'attendaient le soir même. S'il ne laissait rien transparaître, le cockney était particulièrement tendu et stressé.

- Major Hochstetter! salua Klink, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

- le général Klemperer a été assassiné, raconta l'homme en noir, on recherche encore le tueur.

Les deux Allemands discutèrent encore pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le majors Hochstetter ne se décide à quitter le camp.

- Vous avez compris? interrogea Hogan à l'adresse du Français et de l'Anglais, prudence, on ne doit pas nous remarquer.

oOo

La journée se termina sans incident notable. Le soir arriva et le crépuscule envahit progressivement la lumière du jour. La nuit sombre tomba sur le camp. La petite équipe se mit en route, puis se sépara à la croisée des chemins. D'un côté, sous les ordres de Hogan, l'équipe A, nom-de-code : la cigogne, se dirigeait vers Hemilburg. De l'autre côté, sous les ordres du sergent Kinch, l'équipe B qui avait pour nom-de-code le corbeau, faisait route vers Düsseldorf. La nuit avait refusé de montrer son astre clair, obligeant les hommes à se faufiler sans bruit dans le noir quasi-complet. Mais, au moins, personne ne risquait de les voir se promener sans bruit dans le bois qui cachait les deux routes menant vers les deux villes, malgré les diverses patrouilles gesapistes qui traînaient dans le coin.

- Très bien, chuchota Hogan lorsque Hemilburg se montra, Olsen, à toi, je compte sur toi. Bonne chance.

Le jeune homme s'en alla vers la cité endormie, se glissant parfaitement dans la ville endormie. Il suivit le chemin menant vers l'aérodrome, se mouvant rapidement et silencieusement à travers les rues désertes et se colla contre le mur du quartier général de l'aérodrome. Rien ne bougea. Personne n'avait remarqué sa présence.

- Ok, colonel, murmura-t-il dans la radio, rien ne bouge. Suivez mes indications, la Gestapo veille.

Suivant à la lettre les conseils de Olsen, Hogan et LeBeau se glissèrent sur l'aérodrome et y placèrent les explosifs.

- Pour demain matin, n'oublie pas, chuchota Hogan au Français, déjà occupé à poser ses bombes sous les appareils. Ils s'attaquèrent ensuite au QG, plaçant quelques bombes aux endroits stratégiques.

Bientôt, après quelques rapides minutes de travail, un pouce levé indiqua à tout le monde de décrocher. Les deux hommes sortirent du camp sans ennui et Olsen les rejoignit à la sortie de la ville.

- Parfait, murmura Olsen, de ce côté, pas de problèmes.

- Oui, répondit LeBeau, la moitié du travail est fait, j'espère juste que personne n'a de problèmes de l'autre côté.

- Le corbeau pour la cigogne, à vous, entendit-on grésiller dans la radio.

Les trois hommes se tendirent brusquement et redoutaient le pire.

- Ici la cigogne, répondit immédiatement Hogan, qu'est-ce qui ce passe le corbeau?

- Nous avons des ennuis, grésilla la voix de Kinch.

oOo

- Düsseldorf… te voilà enfin, ma beauté.

Peu après 2 heures du matin, la seconde équipe, menée par Kinch, arrivait vers Düsseldorf.

- Newkirk, s'il te plaît, râla Kinch, ce n'est pas le moment de devenir sentimental.

- Assez discuté, j'y vais, lança l'Anglais, pressé d'en finir.

Il se fondit sans difficulté dans la ville endormie, connaissant la ville comme sa poche. Il prit position dans un coin sombre de l'hôtel de ville et dirigea Kinch et Carter vers l'aérodrome.

- Prenez la première rue en face de vous, conseilla Newkirk, ensuite dirigez-vous vers l'église.

- Où tu t'es caché? demanda Carter, on ne te voit pas.

- C'est le principe, Carter, ça s'appelle l'art de l'espionnage, répondit le cockney, parfait, maintenant, allez tout droit vers le Sud, vous arriverez pile sur l'aérodrome.

L'Anglais avait déjà changé de position. Il se dirigeait dans la ville à la lumière (faible) des étoiles et retrouva Floyd dans le coin le plus sombre de la ville.

- Super, Newkirk, grésilla la voix de Kinch, nous y sommes, merci.

- Parfait, on se retrouve à l'orée du bois, disons dans une demi-heure, murmura Newkirk dans la radio, je dois aller récupérer quelque chose.

Il n'écouta pas la réponse de Kinch et, depuis sa position, observa les alentours et arrêta un plan de bataille avec son compatriote. Furtivement, les deux Anglais se glissèrent parmi les ombres jusqu'à l'appartement de Franz Lorenz, alias le traître Patterson. La maison était bouclée, mais cela n'empêcha aucunement les deux hommes d'y entrer.

- Pas de signal d'alarme, chuchota Floyd, aucune alarme silencieuse non plus.

- D'accord, grinça Newkirk en chargeant le magasin de son arme, ça va être ta fête, capitaine. Couvre-moi, Malcolm.

- Soit prudent, on ne sait jamais.

Entrés par la fenêtre du premier étage, les deux hommes se faufilaient sans bruit, tels des prédateurs à la recherche de leur proie. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la porte de l'appartement de Patterson. Malcolm crocheta rapidement la serrure, laissant à Newkirk le soin de le couvrir. Enfin, ils se glissèrent dans l'appartement.

Malgré leur prudence et leur silence, les deux Anglais ne purent prévoir le réveil brutal de leur victime. Se sentant en danger, le capitaine arma rapidement une arme et tira plusieurs balles. L'une d'entre elles toucha Floyd à l'épaule, sans pour autant empêcher l'espion de riposter.

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas cette fois, s'exclama Lorenz, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas sûr, traître, rétorqua Newkirk sur le même ton.

Il sortit de sa planque de fortune et vida son chargeur. Toutes les balles avaient touchés Patterson, certaines sans gravité, mais le principal était là ; le traître était bel et bien mort.

- Malcolm, tout va bien ? s'enquit-il soudain.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, répondit Floyd, mais ça ira.

Soudain, Newkirk et Floyd entendirent du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. La Gestapo avait été alertée par les coups de feu, il ne fallait pas traîner dans les parages.

- Newkirk, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? entendit-on grésiller dans la radio, tout va bien ? Répond, Newkirk !

Les deux Anglais disparurent le plus discrètement possible en sautant par la fenêtre du premier étage. Ils filaient alors, à une grande vitesse, à travers la ville, évitant de croiser les patrouilles qui convergeaient vers l'origine des coups de feu.

- On n'en sortira pas les deux, dit Newkirk en courant à perdre haleine, il faut nous séparer.

- Retourne au stalag, je m'occupe des Allemands, cria Floyd à travers le bruit du tumulte de la ville.

Les deux hommes atteignirent la sortie de la ville. Chacun d'eux voulait se sacrifier pour son camarade lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que personne ne les avait remarqués.

- C'est trop fort, murmura Floyd en s'asseyant aux côtés de son compatriote, disparaître sans que personne ne nous remarque.

- Oui, souffla Newkirk, tu fais un espion formidable.

- Tu as été bien meilleur que moi sur ce coup-là, sourit Floyd.

- Ils sont là-bas! hurla-t-on à l'autre bout de la cité.

- Malcolm, rejoins les autres et filez au stalag, ordonna Newkirk.

- Pas question.

- Je connais le coin bien mieux que toi et tu es blessé, rétorqua Newkirk, alors, pour une fois, écoute un subordonné et fais ce que je te dis !

Sans attendre sa réponse, il s'enfuit dans la direction opposée au point de rendez-vous avec Kinch. Malcolm se cacha dans les hautes herbes proches de la ville tandis que les Allemands prenaient en chasse son camarade. Puis, il rejoignit Kinch et Carter qui furent surpris de voir le sergent Anglais. Floyd leur modela un peu la vérité (pour éviter de parler de l'Ordre de la Couronne) et Kinch décida de suivre les ordres du jeune caporal et de rentrer au camp, en prévenant Hogan.

- Le corbeau pour la cigogne, à vous, appela Kinch.

- Ici la cigogne, répondit immédiatement Hogan, qu'est-ce qui ce passe le corbeau?

- Nous avons des ennuis, répondit Kinch.


	12. Du sang sous la lune

**_Chapitre 12 : Du sang sous la lune_**

Newkirk s'en fut dans le bois, sans but précis. Son seul objectif était de protéger ses amis en attirant la Gestapo dans sa direction pour permettre à ses camarades de se mettre à l'abri. Au bout d'un petit moment, sans le remarquer, il ralentit la cadence de sa course et entendit les premiers coups de feu dans son dos Les gardes tiraient à l'aveugle, espérant le toucher pour l'attraper.

L'Anglais tira lui aussi à travers les branches des arbres, non seulement pour se essayer d'en abattre un ou deux, mais également pour attirer la Gestapo. Le bois était grand, mais suivre le chemin était devenu trop dangereux, d'autres patrouilles pouvant lui barrer la route et il s'enfonça brusquement dans les hautes herbes. Il continua de courir, se protégeant des branches du mieux qu'il put, mais n'arriva pas à empêcher l'une d'entre elle de lui entailler le cou. Une légère coupure sans gravité qui se soignera bien toute seule.

Il se retourna à nouveau pour tirer. Au même instant, un choc violent et brutal lui arracha un cri de douleur.

L'un des membres de la Gestapo à sa poursuite l'avait touché au moment où il s'était retourné, cassant nettement sa clavicule. Au même moment, Newkirk se prit les pieds dans une racine en tomba, face contre terre. Il se releva bien vite, abattit un Allemand trop proche de lui à son goût et grimpa dans les branches de l'arbre qui venait de le faire trébucher. Il plaqua sa main gauche contre sa blessure pour tenter de contenir le flot sanguin, mais le sang giclait toujours avec autant de violence. Visant une liane dans l'arbre, il l'attrapa de sa main gauche et se projeta au sol, près de 50 mètres plus loin et put ainsi se cacher du regard de ses poursuivants.

La Gestapo arriva bientôt très proche de sa cachette. L'Anglais pria pour qu'ils ne le découvrent pas.

- Halt! ça ne sert à rien, il a déjà filé, dit le commandant, et puis, l'odeur du sang va attirer les loups. Il ne survivra pas à la nuit.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin. Newkirk expira. _Par St-George, cette fois, ce n'est vraiment pas passé loin, _se dit-il, soulagé de l'abandon de cette course-poursuite mortelle. Il préférait encore la vie enfermé au stalag. Là-bas, au moins, il ne risquait pas sa peau à chaque sortie de la baraque. Reprenant sous souffle, il continua de s'enfoncer parmi les hautes herbes et traversa une partie de la forêt très dense. Dans sa folle course pour sa survie, il s'était perdu et ne reconnaissait pas ce coin du bois, mais il s'en fichait ; la seule chose qui était importante en ce moment, s'était de mettre le plus de distance entre la civilisation allemande et lui.

oOo

- On ne peut pas le laisser seul dans la nature, protesta Floyd, on n'a pas le droit de le faire, il court à la mort et…

- On n'a pas le choix, rétorqua Hogan, où voulez-vous le chercher? Il peut déjà avoir fait 15 kilomètres et, si ça se trouve, il ne sait même pas lui où il va.

Tout le monde était très inquiet dans les tunnels du stalag. Bien que la mission de Londres ait parfaitement été accomplie, il avait fallu, aux joyeux saboteurs, laisser un de leur membre en fuite, avec la Gestapo à ses trousses.

- Si la Gestapo lui tombe dessus, fit remarquer Kinch, blessé ou pas, en possession d'information contre le Reich ou pas, il aura droit une balle entre les deux yeux.

- ça ne sert à rien de discuter, trancha Hogan d'une voix blanche qui trahissait son angoisse, on ne peut pas, de toute façon, lui venir en aide avant le matin, il fait trop noir.

- La forêt est pleine de piège, colonel, souligna Olsen, Gestapo ou pas, s'il est blessé, il ne survivra certainement pas à la nuit. On doit l'aider.

Devant les regards plus qu'affligés de ses camarades, le colonel se décida, à contrecœur, à sortir une carte des environs de Düsseldorf. Les six cerveaux étudiaient en détail chaque recoin, chaque possibilité de cachette où il pourrait trouver leur compagnon, désormais livré à lui-même, en fuite, dans le noir complet de cette nuit d'encre.

oOo

La pluie fine commençait à tomber dans le noir. Newkirk marchait, écrasant les hautes herbes, simplement pour ne pas céder à l'envie de dormir. Sa clavicule cassée l'obligeait à tenir son bras collé contre lui. La blessure le faisait horriblement souffrir et il ne pouvait la soigner, ne serait-ce que précairement, car le sang chaud avait solidement collé aux fibres de ses vêtements mouillés. La blessure ne saignait plus beaucoup, mais l'odeur du sang frais se répandait dans les bois, rendant la nature hostile à sa présence. De plus, comme pour hypothéquer encore ses chances de survie, il n'avait plus aucune arme sur lui, si ce n'est son "taille-crayon", un petit poignard qu'il cachait dans la doublure du col de sa veste.

Et puis, soudain, le jeune Anglais se sentit observé. La peur commençait à se faire voir sur son visage, l'adrénaline le tenait prêt à prendre la fuite au besoin. Des yeux méchants l'observaient de partout. Pourtant, il continuait d'avancer, essayant d'oublier la peur qui le tiraillait. Et puis, il s'arrêta.

Deux yeux rouges, en face de lui, l'observaient silencieusement. Deux simples points rouges entre les arbres. C'était un animal sauvage, peut-être un loup affamé qui voyait en lui une proie facile. Ou alors un charognard qui avait été attiré par l'odeur du sang. Doucement, sans gestes brusques, Newkirk fit quelques pas en arrière, tentant de s'en éloigner quand un poids énorme lui tomba sur le dos, le faisant chuter. Un deuxième loup.

Il jeta alors ses dernières forces dans la bagarre, tentant vainement de faire lâcher prise au loup qui avait planté ses crocs dans son côté. Il y réussi par un miracle, mais l'animal revient à la charge. Newkirk, cette fois, était prêt et utilisa l'élan de l'animal pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre un gros tronc. Sa blessure venait de s'ouvrir à nouveau sous la tension des muscles et le sang coulait sur la neige. Le premier loup, qui était sorti de sa cachette, était prêt à l'attaquer et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se jeta sur l'Anglais… Newkirk, qui se tenait sur ses gardes, s'aplatit au sol, laissant la bête sauter par-dessus son corps. Le cockney tenta alors sa dernière carte ; la ruse. Il se retourna vers l'animal et grogna, tel un ours en colère. Le loup prit peur et s'en alla… juste avant que le jeune Anglais, torturé par une douleur terrible et une chute violente de l'adrénaline, ne s'évanouisse.

oOo

Dans le stalag, tous les prisonniers se décidèrent à couvrir Newkirk lors des appels qu'il manquera. On ne savait pour combien de temps, mais on se promit de ne jamais le trahir.

- Colonel, demanda Jones pour la douzième fois, est-ce qu'on ne peut pas l'aider? Je veux dire…n'y a-t-il pas un moyen de le ramener?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Hogan, pour le moment je n'ai aucune solution qui pourrait jouer. Il doit se débrouiller, soupira-t-il après une courte pause. Je lui fais confiance.

L'Américain jeta un œil vers Floyd. L'espion semblait abattu, comme coupable de ce qui arrivait à Newkirk. En soupirant, il s'approcha de lui.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, sergent. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas responsable de sa décision, ni de ce qui lui arrive actuellement. Vous avez voulu vous sacrifier pour lui, mais…

- Il a compris plus vite que moi que, s'il servait lui d'appât, nous aurions plus de chance de nous en sortir tous les deux, compléta l'espion.

L'aube montrait le bout de son nez. Les nuages de l'Est prenaient une couleur rouge sang, une couleur qu'aucun des prisonniers n'avait connu depuis son arrivée. Une couleur qui annonçait le pire… le soleil émergea alors de cette masse rougeoyante et réchauffa l'atmosphère très froide de ce premier jour de Décembre. Bientôt, les cris des soldats du IIIe Reich se firent entendre, réveillant les prisonniers et Schultz arriva dans la baraque 2.

- Debout tout le monde, s'eclama-il, raus, raus, raus, schnell!

Il s'interrompit en voyant les hommes déjà levés et prêts pour l'appel. Etonné, il se tourna vers Hogan pour plus d'explication. Comme pris la main dans le sac, le colonel répondit à l'Allemand.

- Et bien, Schultz, lui dit-il avec un sourire, la vérité, c'est…

- Nein, nein, coupa Schultz, je ne sais rien, je n'entends rien!

Hogan se tut et sorti à la suite des prisonniers de la baraque, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Oui, sous le coup de la fatigue, ses émotions refirent surface ; il était réellement extrêmement inquiet pour le cockney. Son rire joyeux reviendra-t-il réchauffer les cœurs ?

L'appel se passa sans ennui, les prisonniers surent couvrir leur camarade en perdition dans la forêt. La matinée ne se réchauffa aucunement, comme si le seul homme capable de faire monter la température manquait… mais, reviendra-t-il ?


	13. Seul

**_Chapitre 13 : Seul_**

La pluie, qui avait commencé à tomber pendant la nuit, se calma au petit matin, laissant place à un soleil pâle, dont la chaleur peinait à traverser les couches froides de l'Univers. La terre était recouverte d'une fine pellicule d'eau, vestige de la dernière nuit, rendant les pierres glissantes et dangereuses.

Au stalag, bien à l'abri du froid entre les 4 murs de bois des baraques, l'on commençait sérieusement à perdre espoir. Jamais un homme n'avait disparu aussi longtemps de cette manière, sans laisser de traces. En effet, Newkirk semblait s'être littéralement volatilisé. Sa maîtrise dans l'art de ne laisser aucun indice permettant de le retrouver était à double tranchant ; en effet, la Gestapo, hostile, ne lui mettrait pas la main dessus, mais ses frères du stalag avaient également toutes les peines du monde à le secourir.

- Bon sang, mais ce n'est pas vrai, s'énerva LeBeau, il n'a pas pu disparaître comme ça, ce n'est pas un fantôme non plus!

- Calme-toi, on finira bien par le retrouver.

Mais rien n'arrivait à calmer le Français. Il était tellement proche du jeune Anglais qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer de devoir vivre la fin de la guerre sans lui. Il gardait de grands espoirs de le retrouver vivant, même si, au fil des heures, cet espoir devenait de plus en plus irréaliste.

oOo

Le vent se leva sur la plaine. Un vent froid, glacial, qui mordait la peau sans remords. Un vent hivernal comme jamais l'on en a connu. Même l'hiver en voulait à la vie de Newkirk.

Celui-ci retrouva peu à peu ses esprits. Il ouvrit brièvement les yeux pour voir des hommes en noir autour de lui. Il les referma aussitôt et entreprit de jouer le mort. Il lui semblait que cette solution était la seule à lui permettre un espoir de survie : prendre la fuite le tuerait tout aussi sûrement que de tenter de mettre à terre les Allemands.

- Les loups, prononça l'un d'eux, c'est l'œuvre des loups, il n'y a pas de doute.

- Superbement joué, Herr General, sourit un deuxième, vous pouvez maintenant établir un rapport parfait ; le général Klemperer et Lorenz ont été vengés tous les deux.

Sans ménagement, le général retourna le corps inerte de l'Anglais. Les violentes morsures des loups se voyaient encore, les vêtements affreusement déchirés par les griffes révélaient de nombreuses blessures. Bénigne, certes, mais des blessures quand même. La blessure de la clavicule avait laissé une teinte rouge au niveau de l'épaule.

- On le ramène au QG ? demanda un troisième Allemand.

- Pourquoi faire ? répondit le général d'un ton hautain, les charognards et les loups s'occuperont de son cas. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Les Allemands s'en allèrent, laissant leur ennemi à la merci des bêtes sauvages et affamées, ne pensant plus qu'à la fête qu'ils allaient s'offrir en l'honneur de la défaite de l'assassin de Lorenz et de Klemperer.

Newkirk rouvrit les yeux, l'esprit clair. Il lui fallait quitter les lieux au plus vite, avant un probable retour des Allemands ou une approche des charognards. Il se remit sur ses pieds avec quelques difficultés et chercha le chemin pour rentrer au stalag. Malheureusement, il s'était beaucoup éloigné du sentier et avait perdu ses repères. Il ne savait pas où il allait et avançait à l'aveuglette.

L'eau et le vent ralentirent considérablement sa progression vers nulle part. Le jeune homme dû bientôt chercher un endroit pour se protéger des éléments au plus vite. Dans sa tête, il se voyait déjà mourir, seul, gelé et affamé au cœur d'une forêt allemande. Il pensait à sa sœur, qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis presque 6 ans et à qui il avait promis de revenir entier au pays. A ses amis, les hommes du soldat isolé, qui devaient remuer ciel et terre pour le retrouver, vivant de préférence.

Mais, pour le moment, il était seul. Seul, perdu dans une nature hostile, en plein territoire allemand, sans savoir où il allait… et pourtant, il lui fallait un endroit, au moins pour se protéger du vent glacial qui le collait à la peau.

oOo

Jamais, au stalag, l'envie de quitter le camp ne se fit autant ressentir. Cela faisait presque 18h que l'on n'avait pas de nouvelles de Newkirk et Hogan, malgré son autorité naturelle, avait toutes les peines du monde à gérer les sentiment de ses hommes.

- Il doit bien exister un moyen d'aller à sa rencontre, non? murmura LeBeau qui s'agitait nerveusement.

- On finira bien par le trouver ce moyen, lui répondit Kinch, calme, il ne faut pas t'alarmer à ce point. Newkirk est un bon soldat, il trouvera bien une solution, même avec les patrouilles de la Gestapo à sa recherche.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, fit remarquer sarcastiquement le Français, on a tout notre temps. Mais tu sais, je préfèrerais le retrouver EN VIE! s'énerva-t-il.

Il n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière et se portait toujours volontaire pour une mission de reconnaissance. Jamais auparavant, il n'aurait autant voulu quitter le stalag.

- Bonne nouvelle, annonça Hogan en entrant dans la baraque, on a une chance de le retrouver avant la Gestapo.

L'atmosphère se détendit brusquement ; Newkirk avait une chance, minime certes, de rentrer vivant au stalag.

- La forêt est très dense et il a du se perdre, expliqua le colonel en dépliant une carte, la Gestapo aurait perdu sa trace par ici, dit-il en leur montrant l'endroit sur la carte, on recommencera les recherches à partir de là et comme Schnitzler vient de changer les chiens, on…

- Mais c'est bien sûr! s'exclama LeBeau, le flair des chiens est infaillible, ils le retrouveraient à coup sûr!

La partie de poker engagée s'arrêta soudain au cri de victoire du Français les joueurs comme tous les prisonniers reprenaient espoir, un espoir sans faille. Il savait maintenant que Newkirk reviendrait au stalag et il avait de grande chance de survie… s'il n'avait pas déjà trépassé.

oOo

Pour la quinzième fois en une demi-heure, il se releva, trempé par la pluie de la nuit, gelé jusque dans ses entrailles et sans abri pour la nuit à venir. Newkirk continua son chemin, le corps lacéré de tous parts par les griffes acérées de ces deux loups. Il avait perdu énormément de sang et il se sentait faiblir inlassablement. _Si je tombe encore une fois_, se dit-il, _je ne me relèverais plus_.

Il continuait d'avancer, marchant lentement, à petits pas, glissant sur les pierres humides, s'enfonçant dans la boue, mais jamais il ne s'arrêta d'avancer. Il repensait à ces journées où, à la RAF, les jeunes étaient lâchés dans de grandes plaines irlandaises avec pour mission de rejoindre la capitale à pied. Les officiers appelaient cela des stages de survie, mais les jeunes recrues nommaient cela de la torture.

Newkirk s'était repéré et depuis quelques heures et il avait repris le chemin du stalag, espérant qu'il croiserait l'un ou l'autre de ses camarades prisonniers venu à son secours.

En plus de ses blessures, du froid et de l'humidité, la fièvre venait de faire son apparition, due sans doute au froid mordant, au manque de sommeil ou même à son excessive perte de sang… voire à un grand mélange de tout ça.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne put éviter au le sol de se dérober d'un coup sous ses pieds, l'entraînant dans une chute terrible, sur une pente abrupte. Il avait bien tenté de se retenir pour éviter la chute, mais le seul résultat en fut une grosse coupure dans la paume de sa main. Résigné et du mieux qu'il put mais sans grande conviction, il entreprit de se protéger le crâne de ses bras, laissant son dos et ses côtes, déjà fragilisées, prendre les coups les plus violents. Et puis, un craquement sinistre lors d'un choc lui fit comprendre que son poignet venait de céder sous la puissance des coups.

La chute, qui lui semblait avoir duré une éternité, ne fut pas extrêmement longue ne réalité, mais son corps meurtri refusa de se relever lorsqu'il s'immobilisa au pied de la pente. Sa clavicule droite cassée avait déchiré sa peau, mais, heureusement, elle était encore protégée par le tissu de son pull. Hélas, elle avait également fait saigner les muscles qu'elle avait arrachés sur son passage. Cette blessure aggravée et son poignet qui venait de casser le faisaient atrocement souffrir, rajoutant une couche de douleur abominable à ses multiples contusions.

La pluie avait recommencé à tomber, fine et légère, mais froide. Le vent continua de souffler avec autant de force sur son corps inerte. Il le gelait encore plus que ce qu'il était déjà, hypothéquant ses mouvements déjà plus que limités. Le froid commença à prendre possession de la sensibilité de ses orteils, de ses pieds, du bout de ses doigts et, petit à petit, de ses mains. Doucement, mais sûrement, Mère Nature, hostile, l'envahi tout entier, l'emmenant progressivement mais sûrement vers l'hypothermie. Celle-ci embruma son cerveau et le fit basculer vers une inconscience mortelle.


	14. Allez Bismarck, courage !

_**NOTE : **Pardon à tous les lecteurs, j'ai laissé passer plusieurs mois, mais j'étais partie à l'étranger pour mes études ): Pour vous, voici le chapitre 14 !_

_**Chapitre 14 : Allez Bismarck, courage!**_

C'était bien à contrecœur que le colonel Hogan avait permis à deux de ses hommes de sortir avec Bismarck, le berger allemand qui, comme tous les chiens du stalag, était bien plus proche des prisonniers que des gardes. Il était plus prudent de ne sortir que deux hommes, bien plus discret entre les lignes de la Gestapo. Et, surtout, il lui fallait maintenant couvrir l'absence de trois hommes, ce qui n'était pas uen mince affaire.

A plusieurs reprises déjà, l'américain avait voulu savoir qu'est-ce qui s'était réellement passé. Le récit que Kinch lui avait donné composait avec quelques zones d'ombres qu'il tenait à éclaircir. Il interrogea Floyd, encore plus inquiet que les autres au sujet de son compatriote.

- Je ne veux pas vous attirer des ennuis, tenta pour la vingtième fois le colonel, je veux juste essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé à Düsseldorf.

- C'est un secret qui ne regarde que nous, répliqua l'Anglais, je ne peux pas vous révéler de quoi il s'agit.

- Une mission secrète? poursuivit Hogan, pour un agent secret, ça paraît plutôt logique… mais pourquoi avoir emmené Newkirk avec vous? Il ne vous avait rien demandé.

Floyd releva les yeux et plongea son regard vert dans les yeux presque noir de l'Américain.

- Un Ordre de la Couronne ne se trahit pas, dit-il mystérieusement, avant de se lever et de s'allonger sur le matelas de Newkirk, absent depuis bientôt deux jours, pour se reposer.

oOo

Bismarck, fier berger allemand de la garde, marchait devant, la truffe au sol, cherchant la moindre trace qui pouvait lui faire retrouver son ami anglais. A quelques pas derrière lui, LeBeau et Kinch balayait la forêt de leur lampes-torches. Très inquiets, ils ne semblaient pas du tout se rendre compte que la Gestapo traînait, elle aussi, dans les parages. Après plus d'une heure de recherches infructueuses, le flair du chien n'ayant pu retrouver Newkirk, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent un petit moment.

- Tu penses qu'on arrivera à le retrouver vivant? demanda LeBeau d'une toute petite voix. Ça fait deux jours, quand même…

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de désespérer, rétorqua Kinch un peu plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il est vivant... et quelque part, pas loin.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, souffla LeBeau avec un regard de défi, si ça ne marche pas…

- ça marchera, assura Kinch, sans imaginer une seule seconde l'idée de son camarade.

Le Français sortit alors de sa veste la casquette de Newkirk qu'il avait emmené du stalag. Il la mit sous le nez du chien ne priant pour que le flair du chien se révèle meilleur. Celui-ci mit un peu de temps à trouver le chemin correspondant, mais, une fois trouvé, il le suivit à grande vitesse.

Les deux hommes eurent quelques peines à le suivre, mais ne le perdirent pas de vue. Et puis, Kinch vit apparaître sous le feu de sa lampe-torche, des traces de sang, du sang frais, dont le propriétaire ne fut pas difficile à deviner. Il ne dit rien au Français, car celui-ci avait la mauvaise habitude de tourner de l'œil à la vue du sang.

- Bismarck? Bismarck, où es-tu? appela doucement LeBeau, réponds-moi, Bismarck!

Il n'osait pas élever la voix, car des patrouilles gestapistes surveillaient les environs. Pourtant, ses appels ne furent pas vains, un léger jappement se fit entendre dans l'air du vent. Enfin, le chien réapparut, revenant sur ses pas au petit trot. Il mordait le pantalon de Kinch, comme pour l'emmener voir quelque chose. Mal à l'aise et les entrailles nouées par la peur de retrouver un cadavre, les deux prisonniers suivirent le chien, marchant plus vite qu'avant.

- Attention, Louis!

Kinch sans réfléchir, attrapa son compagnon par la taille et le jeta à terre. Le Français sentit son cœur battre la chamade quand il comprit ce qu'il venait d'éviter. Une pente abrupte, percée de pierres aiguisées et de racines destructrices s'ouvrait à ses pieds, se prolongeant sur une bonne trentaine de mètres. De leur lampes-torches, les deux hommes ne pouvaient en voir le fond.

- Merci, merci Kinch. Sans toi, je me serais tué, reconnut-il.

- Bon, allez, il faut trouver Newkirk.

oOo

Un jappement lointain siffla à ses oreilles. Une langue animale vint lui réchauffer le visage, tentant apparemment de le réveiller. Le réveiller? Est-ce qu'il dormait? Ce n'était pas possible, il se sentait en pleine forme.

Un deuxième coup de langue le plongea dans une réalité plus humide et glaciale. Il quittait cet esprit clair pour retrouver le sien, bien plus embrumé. Encore un coup de langue en travers de la figure et il reprit conscience de son corps et de ses douleurs. Enfin, alors que le chien jappa doucement, il ouvrit brièvement les yeux.

- Wolf? murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine perceptible, Wolf, est-ce que c'est toi?

Le chien ne réagit pas. Il passa sa tête sous le bras et contre la nuque de l'Anglais, comme pour le réchauffer, quand les ténèbres revinrent prendre possession de son esprit.

oOo

LeBeau et Kinch arrivèrent au fond de la pente qui avait failli, plusieurs fois, les emmenés dans un toboggan mortel et aperçurent Bismarck collé à leur ami, inconscient et gelé, qui n'attendait plus que des soins.

- Tu crois qu'on est loin du stalag? questionna le Français pendant qu'il passait sa propre veste autour des épaules du blessé.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Kinch en lui donnant un coup de main, il n'a pas dû s'en rendre compte, mais on doit être à moins de deux kilomètres du stalag.

Ils tentaient tant bien que mal d'évaluer les blessures et les douleurs de leur camarade. Et puis, bientôt, les deux hommes purent soulever le blessé sans risquer de lui rouvrir ses plaies mal fermées. La Gestapo, qui rôdait toujours dans les parages, compliquait quelque peu la mission des deux prisonniers : ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le chemin le plus court pour le stalag. Pourtant, Dieu sait si le temps leur était compté. LeBeau envoya alors le chien donner aux hommes en noir une mauvaise piste. Ils purent alors reprendre le chemin du stalag, espérant ne pas y arriver avec un cadavre entre les bras.

oOo

Olsen, qui s'était posté vers l'entrée du tunnel, les vit arriver et courut prévenir le colonel Hogan. Kinch et LeBeau furent aidé par une foule de mains et de bras amicaux qui surgirent de nulle part pour les soulager de leur fardeau. Avec la plus grande douceur, ils le posèrent sur le lit, veillant à ne pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Hogan, à la seconde même où Olsen fit irruption dans sa chambre, sortit de ses quartiers et se figea à la vue de son caporal son visage était blanc neige, bien plus pâle qu'habituellement, les couleurs l'ayant abandonné depuis longtemps, son bras était maculé de sang et son poignet meurtri avait pris une vilaine couleur bleu-noir.

- Carter, ordonna-t-il en reprenant ses esprits, va chercher Wilson. Kinch, portes-le dans mes quartiers.

Carter sauta dans le tunnel d'où émergeait à peine LeBeau. Heureusement pour lui, la baraque du médecin était reliée au réseau de tunnel, car il aurait bien eu de la peine à expliquer sa promenade nocturne, si toutefois, les soldats posaient les questions avant de tirer. Ils étaient particulièrement nerveux ses temps-ci, mieux valait à ne pas courir de risque inutiles.

Kinch, quant à lui, passa ses bras sous le corps inerte de l'Anglais et le souleva doucement il ne pesait pas bien lourd, pas assez, à vrai dire. Il le reposa tout en délicatesse sur le lit dans les quartiers du colonel. Celui-ci n'autorisa que son équipe à rester au chevet du blessé. Il lui serait, de toute façon, impossible de leur refuser leur présence.

Wilson fit son apparition. Encore à moitié endormi (Carter l'avait sorti de son sommeil un peu brutalement), il reprit bien vite ses esprits et demanda de l'eau chaude et des couvertures supplémentaires.

- Colonel, voudriez-vous bien m'aider? réclama-t-il, il vous faut découper le tissu autour de la plaie. Je vous préviens, elle risque de saigner.

Sans un mot, Hogan prit le couteau que lui tendait Kinch et attaqua doucement le tissu, tentant d'oublier le liquide poisseux qui lui recouvrait les doigts. Mais le tissu avait malheureusement adhéré à la peau au niveau de la blessure. L'Américain essaya de tirer dessus pour les séparer et regretta aussitôt son geste un sursaut de douleur avait ébranlé le corps de Newkirk.

Cette réaction le soulagea presque ; il réagit à la douleur, c'est donc qu'il n'est pas si loin de la surface. Il la prit comme une victoire, mais il n'avait gagné qu'une bataille, pas la guerre.

- Imbibez le tissu d'eau chaude, la peau devrait se décoller toute seule, dit Wilson, le ramenant à la réalité.

Comme par miracle, le tissu et la peau se séparèrent sans histoire. Mais lorsque Hogan retira complètement la manche, il ne put retenir un sursaut de dégoût à la vue de la blessure sanguinolente.

- Vous devriez attendre dehors, proposa gentiment Wilson à toute l'équipe, en voyant l'effet de cette vue à tout le monde. Ils sortirent tous, sans ouvrir la bouche. Ils auraient voulu rester, mais le médecin préférait un seul homme à s'occuper à la fois et Newkirk occupait tout son esprit.

Wilson sortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard et Hogan vint immédiatement prendre des nouvelles.

- Une balle dans le bras, qui risque une infection si je ne la retire pas, une morsure sévère dans le côté, probablement à cause des loups, et un poignet cassé, énuméra le médecin, après, il a encore deux côtes cassées et quelques autres fragilisées et de multiples contusions sans gravité.

Il ajouta, avant que Hogan ne puisse ouvrir la bouche :

- Il lui faut un médecin. Je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour le soigner correctement ici, je risque de lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. La seule chose que l'on puisse faire, c'est de le garder au chaud, pour éviter une nouvelle hypothermie qui le tuerait à coup sûr… Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire.

Hogan avait compris le message. Tout de suite après l'appel du matin, il envoya un SOS d'urgence à Londres pour qu'il leur parachute un médecin le plus tôt possible. Londres lui répondit qu'un médecin sera parachuté à la nuit tombée.


	15. Médecin clandestin

_**Chapitre 15 : Médecin clandestin**_

Carter et Kinch scrutaient le ciel. Rien ne bougeait, aucun son ne se fit entendre. Les jumelles dirigées vers le ciel ne renvoyaient que du noir au regard attentif de Carter.

- Tu crois vraiment que Newkirk s'en sortira? murmura-t-il, je veux dire…

- Tais-toi! répliqua Kinch sur le même ton, il s'en sortira et c'est tout ! S'il ne s'en sort pas, je le tue !

Kinch n'y croyait pas vraiment et se rendit compte qu'il venait de dire une superbe ânerie. Carter voulu rajouter une couche, ma sa remarque fut engloutie par le son d'un moteur.

- C'est un appareil anglais, indiqua Carter en levant ses jumelles vers le firmament, vas-y, fait le code.

Après quelque flash lumineux, un homme sauta de l'appareil en atterrit à une dizaine de mètres de la cachette des deux Américains, aux milieux des arbres. Ils le rejoignirent bien vite.

- Bonsoir, les amis, salua amicalement le docteur en se débarrassant non sans mal de son parachute.

- Bonsoir, lui répondit Kinch en lui donnant un coup de main, je suis désolé de vous brusquer, mais on n'a pas une secondes à perdre, la vie d'un homme est en jeu.

- D'accord, acquiesça l'Anglais, alors, vous m'expliquerez tout ça en route. Je vous suis.

Carter passa devant, faisant le guide pendant que Kinch expliquait la situation au médecin, l'arrivée de Floyd, le changement de comportement de Newkirk, la mission de Londres, les problèmes rencontrés par les deux Anglais et la situation actuelle du jeune pilote de chasse.

- En ce moment, conclut-il, il lutte pour sa vie.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je tâcherai de le sauver, assura le médecin.

En arrivant au stalag par le réseau souterrain après avoir fait quelques détours à cause de la Gestapo, le médecin sursauta soudain.

- Je suis désolé, mais dans la précipitation, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le docteur Addison, Charles Addison. Je suis médecin militaire.

- Ok, moi, c'est Kinch, lui répondit l'Américain, et lui c'est Carter.

A la suite de Carter, Addison monta l'échelle et arriva dans la baraque. Le colonel fut enchanté de le voir et l'emmena auprès du blessé. Le médecin lui jeta un œil expert, puis se renseigna auprès de Wilson pour savoir comment se sont passé les premiers soins. Enfin, avec un hochement de tête, il s'approcha de son compatriote et l'examina plus précisément.

- S'est-il déjà réveillé depuis qu'il est arrivé? demanda-t-il, a-t-il bougé? Ouvert les yeux?

- Il n'a pas bougé depuis son arrivée, assura Hogan, il réagit seulement à la douleur.

- C'est un bon signe, assura le médecin.

Addison s'entretint alors avec Wilson. L'Américain renseigna l'Anglais sur tous ce qu'il pouvait.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, le félicita l'Anglais, une dernière question : avez-vous retiré la balle de son bras?

- Je n'ai pas osé, avoua Wilson, j'avais peur d'une éventuelle infection de la blessure.

- Alors, nous allons le faire tout de suite, dit Addison. Colonel, je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, l'opération risque de vous choquer, prévint le médecin à l'adresse de Hogan.

Hogan acquiesça et sortit sans un mot, en emmenant tout le monde.

Dans la baraque, il y régnait une horrible tension et pour cause ; la vie d'un homme important du réseau des Joyeux Saboteurs était entre les mains de deux médecins qu'ils espéraient qualifiés pour ce genre d'intervention. Malheureusement, tous les hommes savaient que Wilson ne l'avait plus fait depuis deux ans, depuis qu'il était arrivé au Stalag et ils ne connaissaient pas le Dr Addison.

De l'autre côté du mur en bois, Wilson et Addison s'attelaient à extirper, avec quelques difficultés, la balle allemande. La blessure recommença à saigner énormément, mais les deux médecins parvinrent à bloquer l'hémorragie.

- Voilà, conclut Addison en bandant le bras de Newkirk, comme ça, il ne risque plus d'infection. Et puis, entre nous, je ne vous juge pas, mais vous auriez pu le faire ; il n'y avait aucun risque d'infection, l'hypothermie à limiter les transferts sanguins dans son bras.

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant pour consoler son confrère qui le lui rendit, un peu penaud. Puis le médecin prit Wilson par l'épaule et l'emmena un peu à l'écart de Newkirk, comme s'il avait peur que le blessé ne puisse les entendre : il devait lui demandé quelque chose.

- Maintenant que la blessure au bras ne m'inquiète plus et que son poignet, bien que cassé, est bloqué, récapitula l'Anglais en se tournant vers l'Américain qui le regardait, un légère peur dans les yeux, une autre chose m'inquiète plus encore.

- L'anémie… essaya Wilson en étudiant sa réaction, j'y ai pensé aussi. L'eau sucrée a un peu aidé, mais,…

- Oui, continua Addison, il a déjà repris quelques couleurs à ce que vous m'avez dit, mais il lui faut une transfusion, sinon, il ne s'en sort pas.

- Docteur, soupira Wilson comme désespéré, où voulez-vous que je trouve quelqu'un qui a un sang O positif? C'est tellement rare…

Pour toute réponse, le médecin anglais fouilla dans sa sacoche il en retira quelques seringues, de la pénicilline, quelques poches destinées à recueillir du sang et un long tube flexible qu'il glissa sous le lit et rabattis la couverture de Newkirk pour les cacher. Il sortit ensuite une poche déjà rempli de sang. Il la présenta à Wilson qui était quelque peu étonné.

- J'ai emmené ça d'Angleterre, quand on m'a appelé. Ce sang appartient à un prisonnier de ce stalag, expliqua Addison, je vous montre ça parce que vous devrez faire plusieurs transfusions pour éviter un rejet de sa part. C'est très important, Wilson, appuya-t-il, il ne supportera pas un rejet.

- Et la quantité de sang maximal par transfusion, déduit Wilson, c'est la quantité contenue dans cette poche de sang.

- Vous avez tout compris, cher confrère, affirma Addison, je resterai jusqu'à son rétablissement complet, si cela peut vous rassurer, dit-t-il en voyant le regard perplexe de l'Américain.

Il donna la poche à Wilson tout en lui glissant à l'oreille :

- Je vous laisserais faire. Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ait un visage connu en face de lui s'il se réveille.

- S'il se réveille… soupira Wilson.

- Il est pratiquement hors de danger, murmura Addison en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son confrère. Si les transfusions sont faites correctement et sans dépasser les quantités, il s'en sortira.

Wilson eut un petit sourire en coin. La poche tournait entre ses doigts nerveux et son regard se perdait dans le ciel extérieur qu'il voyait depuis la fenêtre. Il baissa les yeux sur la poche et lut le nom de l'homme à qui appartenait le sang : Jones. _Ça ne sera pas trop dur de le convaincre au moins_, se dit Wilson quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

- Docteur Addison, voudriez-vous m'aider pour la première transfusion? proposa-t-il.

- Avec plaisir, lui répondit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Les deux hommes, devenu complice par la force des choses, utilisèrent le matériel entreposé sous le lit et mirent tout en place pour insuffler un sang nouveau dans le corps de leur compagnon.

Tout se déroula parfaitement et le liquide vermeil glissa dans les veines de l'Anglais blessé qui récupéra un peu de couleur au niveau de son visage. Les deux médecins démontèrent alors leur installation et cachèrent à nouveau tout cela sous le lit.

- Si je suis autorisé à rester, proposa Addison, je me propose de vous assister.

- Avec grand plaisir, répondit Wilson, j'allais justement vous le demander.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, le rassura le médecin anglais, respectez les quantités et tout ira très bien.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment en silence.

- Allons rejoindre les autres, intima gentiment l'Anglais, il est bientôt l'heure de thé et je ne voudrais pas le rater.

oOo

Quand les prisonniers aperçurent les deux médecins, ils interrompirent leurs activités et tendirent l'oreille, prêts à tout entendre… sauf une mauvaise nouvelle.

Addison ne dit rien, se servant un thé bien chaud avant de s'asseoir à la table en face de Wilson qui s'y était assis quelques secondes plus tôt.

Voyant tous les visages tournés vers eux, les deux hommes soupirèrent.

- Allez, à vous l'honneur, Addison, le poussa Wilson.

- Comme vous voulez, mon ami, reprit l'Anglais, et bien, messieurs, annonça-t-il d'une voix claire et sonore, votre camarade va mieux, ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'y ajouter le mot "presque", de peur de voir ces hommes augmenter leur niveau de peur.

Un brouhaha joyeux suivit ces paroles, on croirait que les prisonniers reprenaient vie, comme si la leur dépendait de celle de Newkirk.

Les honneurs furent donnés à Addison qui, dans l'euphorie général, demanda à Hogan s'il pouvait rester quelques temps pour assister son jeune confrère. Hogan accepta de bon cœur et tous faisait la fête pour saluer le retour de leur ami parmi les vivants.


	16. Obscur passé

_**NOTE : **Voilà, maintenant que Newkirk va mieux, Hogan a le temps de tirer les vers du nez à notre cher ami Malcolm Floyd..._

_**Chapitre 16 : Obscur passé**_

[Rêve de Newkirk-Flashback de 5 ans]

- Vraiment Peter, tu as encore manqué une occasion de te taire, ronchonna une jeune demoiselle.

- Oh, Mavis, s'il te plaît, râla le petit garçon, on dirait maman…

La jeune femme soignait les blessures de l'enfant. Battu par son capitaine, l'enfant avait eu beaucoup de chance et avait pu rejoindre la maison de ses parents, désormais occupée par le ménage de Mavis, sa grande sœur. La villa était dans un quartier tranquille de la capitale, dans l'Est de la ville. Mavis, elle, était mariée à un Irlandais, Henry, qui faisait partie de la police d'Etat. Le couple était parent d'une ravissante petite fille au doux nom de Lola, qui arrivait doucement à 5 ans. Malheureusement, la petite n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer son oncle, partit bien jeune à l'armée.

- Et tu sais ce qu'il est devenu le capitaine Patterson? demanda gentiment Mavis.

- Il a pris la fuite, répondit Peter, ce lâche s'est enfui…

Il avait pris un air grave qui fit presque peur à sa sœur. Il lui expliqua alors, les yeux tristes, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sous le même toit qu'elle, au risque de lui attirer des ennuis, à elle et à sa famille.

- Ecoute-moi, Mavis, dit-il, je vais retourner à l'armée, je vais m'engager mais sous un faux nom. Je vais retrouver ce traître et venger mes quatre camardes, je te le jure. Mon faux nom, ce sera… Henry Jones Jr. Et, cette fois, Henry Jones Jr ne faillira pas à sa mission, déclara-t-il, sûr de lui.

- Je te laisse la maison, alors, soupira-t-elle en lui laissant la clé, moi, je pars en Irlande avec Henry. Personne ne viendra nous chercher là-bas. Bonne chance, petit frère.

- Adieu, Mavis. Embrasse Lola pour moi, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu lui manques tellement, Peter, lui annonça tristement Mavis, mais elle est sûre que tu reviendras à la maison. Fais en sorte que je ne lui ai pas menti.

- Je viendrais vous chercher en Irlande dès que tout ça sera fini, promit alors le garçon de quinze ans, qui ne faisait vraiment pas son âge.

Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires, attacha ses bottes militaires et embrassa longuement sa grande sœur, celle qui avait mis tellement d'amour pour lui depuis que leurs parents avaient disparu. Enfin, le nouveau soldat, Henry Jones Jr., partit pour la caserne de la RAF.

[Fin du Flashback]

- Mavis… Lola…

Newkirk parlait dans son sommeil. Des propos incompréhensibles pour Carter, resté à son chevet. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre, mettant ces propos sur le compte de délire. En même temps, Newkirk avait tellement de secrets qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son état lui fit ressasser quelques souvenirs. Il remonta la couverture sur les épaules de son compagnon et sortit, le laissant se reposer. En fait, c'était surtout pour ne pas trahir inconsciemment ses plus profonds secrets que Carter avait quitté son chevet.

- Comment il se porte? demanda Jones en le voyant, il ne délire pas trop?

- Il répète toujours la même chose, soupira Carter en se servant un café, il parle tout le temps d'une certaine Mavis et d'une Lola. Des amies du pays?

Il s'assit à la table et sortit le jeu de carte. Sans grande conviction il monta une Patience et se surpris à oublier tout le reste.

- Je pencherais plus pour des membres de sa famille, répondit Jones, les yeux dans le vide en trempant ses lèvres dans sa tasse de café.

Hogan discutait avec Floyd à l'extérieur de la baraque, à l'ombre de celle-ci. Les deux hommes partageaient la fumée de leur cigarette tout en parlant. Le colonel voulait toujours comprendre pourquoi les deux Anglais avaient agi de la sorte à Düsseldorf. Floyd finit par craquer et lui raconta toute l'histoire.

- Il y a cinq ans, il y avait, dans l'unité de Newkirk, un capitaine de la Navy qui s'appelait Patterson. A l'époque, les services secrets le soupçonnaient sans grande conviction d'être un traître et cherchaient encore des preuves pour être sûr de ce qu'ils avançaient, raconta-t-il, et puis, c'est Newkirk, qui devait avoir quinze ans à l'époque, qui a rapidement découvert le pot aux roses quand il a débarqué à la RAF. Il a été battu pour ça et ses quatre camarades d'escadrille assassinés. Toutefois, quelques soldats de la caserne on put avertir le gouvernement, mais ils n'ont jamais été pris au sérieux. C'était leur parole contre la sienne et la hiérarchie, en Angleterre…

- Oui, ça a une grande importance. Et ensuite?

- Ensuite, il lui a fallu trouver une solution pour se protéger tout en continuant d'observer les faits en gestes de Patterson. Il a, donc, d'abord envoyé sa sœur et sa famille se réfugier en Irlande pour ne pas leur attirer des ennuis, reprit Floyd en réponse à la question du colonel, et il s'est réengagé à la RAF sous un autre nom. Je crois que c'était Henry… Henry quelque chose, je ne sais plus quoi. Il avait changé un peu de tenue et s'était arrangé pour que l'on croie qu'il commençait des études à Cambridge.

- Et ben, il ne manque pas du culot, remarqua le colonel.

- N'est-ce pas? Et par ce petit manège, le capitaine n'y a vu que du feu et il a ainsi pu continuer de le surveiller et il lui a fallu moins de deux ans pour comprendre le jeu du capitaine Patterson et trouver la preuve qui manquait. Il aurait pu déclencher une mutinerie générale et son arrestation, si la guerre ne l'avait pas appelé sur le front, tout comme son capitaine d'ailleurs.

- Il arrive ici, au stalag deux ans encore plus tard, continua Hogan, et un an après son arrivée, vous lui annoncez que les services secrets veulent sa mort.

- C'est ça, acquiesça Floyd, et comme il lui vouait une haine incroyable et que, comme on l'apprit plus tard par une lettre anonyme au gouvernement, c'était lui qui avait trouvé le moyen de le coincer, il a été désigné par l'Ordre de la Couronne pour mener à bien cette mission… et j'ai été désigné pour le retrouver et lui donner cet Ordre.

- Un Ordre de la Couronne? releva Hogan, c'est une nouvelle spécialité britannique?

Mais Floyd se refusa à répondre. Non, non, non, c'était à Newkirk de le lui dire, les Ordres de la Couronne n'entrant pas dans le jeu des espions.

Hogan n'insista pas, mais cherchait toujours à savoir.

oOo

Autour de la table, quelques prisonniers avait ouvert une partie de poker qui devenait alléchante plus les billets volaient dans tous les sens. Il y avait là, le docteur Addison qui ramassait avec brio tous les pots les plus volumineux, se faisant une cagnotte plutôt riche dès le début de la partie.

- Tous les mêmes, ces Anglais, râla Kinch en se couchant pour la trentième fois, ils gagnent tout le temps.

- Ouais, continua Carter, c'est à croire qu'ils naissent avec des cartes entre les mains.

- Allons, allons, messieurs, coupa Addison, il ne faut pas désespérer, je n'ai qu'un peu de chance c'est tout.

Il ne tarda pas à avoir raison. Cette fois, à tour de rôle, Kinch, Carter et Olsen se partageaient les pots sans qu'aucun ne vint remplir les poches du médecin.

- Vous voyez? fit-il remarquer en jetant son dernier billet sur la table, la chance, c'est comme la roue d'un avion, ça tourne toujours.

La bonne humeur revint s'installer autour de la partie, de nouveau joueur s'invitant, et d'autre, qui venaient d'autre baraque, faisant leur apparition. Les billets, qui avaient augmentés de volume proportionnellement au nombre de joueur, volaient d'une main à l'autre, passant d'un bout à l'autre de la table, sans jamais avoir le loisir de se reposer une toute petite seconde sur le bois poli de la table.

- Il ne manquerait plus que Newkirk, dit Jones, et ce serait vraiment, mais vraiment intéressant.

Oui, il ne manquait que Newkirk pour que tout soit parfait.


	17. Soldat de l'Empire

_**Chapitre 17 : Soldats de l'Empire**_

Les quelques jours qui suivirent les événements récents furent relativement calmes. La fine équipe de Hogan, fatiguée par ses sorties nocturnes et passablement préoccupée par l'état de santé de leur compagnon, ne faisait rien de bien précis, s'occupant de manière à cacher la nervosité qui les habitaient Kinch lisait un livre, assit contre le mur, Lebeau faisait la cuisine pour le repas à venir, Carter jouait aux cartes avec Jones et Hogan. Quant à leur camarade anglais, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux depuis son retour au stalag.

Le temps changeait également, l'hiver devenant plus chaleureux et moins mordant. Le soleil brillait à travers les nuages blancs crème, la neige tombait gracieusement en se laissant porter par la douce brise hivernale. Décembre était arrivé et la sérénité avec lui.

Un matin, alors que l'appel qui se faisait dans la nuit facilitait Hogan qui se devait de cacher le fait que Newkirk ne répondait pas présent, les Joyeux Saboteurs étaient prêts à voir voler en éclats les deux aérodromes militaires de la région.

- Il ne faut pas rire, colonel, murmura Olsen, à côté de lui, quand Hogan esquissa un sourire, même si ce cher Klink n'a aucune idée du joli spectacle qui l'attend ce matin.

- Dommage que Newkirk ne soit pas là, lui répondit l'Américain sur le même ton, il aurait tellement aimé mettre une folle ambiance dans le coin.

Il revoyait le sourire joyeux de l'Anglais, ses frasques presque quotidiennes et ses répliques dévastatrices destinées à piquer au vif les Allemands. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis en ce moment ; Floyd et Addison, le médecin anglais veillaient sur lui et l'avertiraient au moindre changement d'état.

- La fête va commencer, les gars, annonça LeBeau en jetant un regard en coins à sa montre et ramenant doucement son colonel sur Terre.

- Je trouve très sympa de la part des Allemands de nous laisser faire des feux d'artifices, dit Carter avec un air rêveur, je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'eux.

- Messieurs, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, déclara Klink.

- L'Allemagne s'est rendue ! s'exclama Jones en reprenant la réplique que Newkirk sortait quasiment à chaque fois que Klink annonçait une bonne nouvelle.

Les prisonniers commençaient à rire à gorge déployée et Klink s'énerva.

- Hogan, faites taire vos hommes!

- Ah ben, ça ne va pas être facile, colonel, répliqua l'Américain.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Maintenant que vous avez dit que l'Allemagne s'était…

- HOGAN !

- D'accord, d'accord colonel, répondit l'Américain, mais je ne promets rien. Allez, les enfants, on se calme, on se calme ! demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les prisonniers, ça serait dommage que certains se retrouve au frigo plutôt que de profiter de cette belle journée.

Et, alors que le calme reprit gentiment le dessus, Hogan regarda prudemment sa montre c'était l'heure du feu d'artifice et pas un Allemand ne se doutait de quelque chose. Et puis, soudain, une gigantesque explosion retentit, faisant trembler le sol sous leurs pieds et jetant les soldats allemands et Alliés à terre.

Bien évidemment, les Allemands, avec Klink et Shultz en tête de file, tournaient comme des toupies et ne savait comment réagir face à la catastrophe qui venait de toucher le IIIe Reich. Ils cantonnèrent alors les prisonniers dans leurs baraques pour ne pas les avoir dans leurs pattes.

Les prisonniers entrés dans la baraque 2, plutôt sérieux jusque là, furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

- Jamais vu des Allemands autant paniqués, dit LeBeau en essuyant une larme de rire, mon colonel, il faut qu'on fasse ça plus souvent.

- Il ne faudrait pas abuser des bonnes choses, Louis, répliqua Hogan.

- Colonel, vous avez deux minutes ?

Le médecin anglais venait de sortir des quartiers de Hogan pour le demander et le sourire disparut du visage de Hogan, remplacé par de l'inquiétude il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'état de Newkirk.

Hogan suivit le médecin dans ses quartiers et ce qu'il vit le rempli de joie.

oOo

Le sergent Floyd était assis par terre, au chevet de son camarade de vol et discutait joyeusement avec Newkirk allongé dans son lit, bien enfoncé dans ses oreillers. Il semblait pas être encore totalement conscient, mais il répondait naturellement à Floyd, ce qui était un grand pas en avant dans sa convalescence. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent de parler en apercevant le colonel Hogan. Celui-ci était si heureux de retrouver son caporal si "vivant" qu'il lui fallut faire un effort immense pour ne pas se jeter à son cou.

- Newkirk, enfin, comment tu sens-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit, tu nous as fait une belle peur tu sais…

- Oh, ben, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un cuitée, répondit faiblement Newkirk en changeant de position dans ses draps, mais je vais bien, je vais m'en remettre…

- J'espère bien ! s'indigna Hogan, comme si Newkirk avait dit une grosse ânerie. Repose-toi, je crois que tu en a besoin, conseilla l'Américain, tu as toute la journée devant toi, et même toute la nuit si tu as besoin.

Il s'en alla, en prenant le médecin anglais avec lui pour discuter de son état de santé.

- Comment il va ? s'enquit-il.

- Beaucoup mieux. Il a eu besoin de plusieurs transfusions pour récupérer ses forces, mais il les a très bien supportées, expliqua le médecin. Il recommence à manger et il pourra se lever d'ici quelques jours.

Hogan tendit la main au médecin qui la serra de bon cœur.

- Merci beaucoup, docteur, dit-il, Newkirk vous doit une fière chandelle.

oOo

Un matin de la semaine qui suivit, Newkirk, assis sur son lit, regardait tomber les flocons à l'extérieur. L'envie de sortir jouer avec eux se fit de plus en plus forte au fond de son coeur et il finit par se lever. Ignorant la douleur désagréable de son côté, il ouvrit la fenêtre du quartier des officiers. L'air vif de décembre n'en demandait pas moins pour le gifler violemment. Il sortit doucement, son corps rechignant à se soumettre à certains mouvements lui rendait la tâche moins aisée qu'à l'accoutumée. Toujours prêt à s'amuser, il sourit quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Après avoir passé une bonne heure à l'extérieur, il se décida à rentrer. Discrètement, il poussa la porte de la baraque et vint s'asseoir près de Kinch et voulu entrer dans la partie de cartes.

- Ha, ça je ne sais pas, gamin, lui répondit Kinch,… Bon, allez, mets-toi en face et joue, céda-t-il, devant le regard de chien battu de l'Anglais.

- D'où tu viens, toi ? interrogea suspicieusement LeBeau qui ne l'avait pas vu quitter le quartier de Hogan.

- Euh… je viens de passer une bonne heure dehors, pourquoi ? répondit Newkirk avec un grand sourire.

Carter secoua la tête : Newkirk était un cas à lui tout seul ; le médecin lui avait demandé de ne pas se lever trop souvent et voilà qu'on apprenait qu'il avait passé plus d'une heure dehors !

La partie de poker se termina rapidement en effet, Kinch profita de l'état de santé diminué de son camarade Anglais pour lui faire faire des erreurs qui lui permirent de gagner.

- Newkirk, vient par là, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui indiqua Floyd.

- On sort ? demanda Newkirk, vas-y, je te suis.

Les deux Anglais allèrent profiter de l'hiver doux de l'extérieur pour prendre l'air. Newkirk sortit derrière Floyd et referma la porte.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? s'inquiéta le jeune pilote, on a des ennuis ?

Pour toute réponse, l'espion sortit de sa poche une petite boite en tissu bleu. Elle avait les ailes d'argent de la RAF brodées sur le dessus.

- Elle est à toi, murmura Floyd, vas-y, ouvre-la. Avec les recommandations de Sa Majesté.

Plus qu'étonné, Newkirk l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il y vit le rempli de joie la médaille d'honneur de Soldat de la Reine !

- Je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-il, je ne peux pas y croire ! C'est… c'est pas une blague ?

- C'est la vérité, mon ami, lui assura son camarade, enfin, pas tout à fait.

- Explique-toi.

- La lettre qui l'accompagnait disait que la médaille était décernée à un certain Henry Jones Jr, soldat de la RAF, expliqua-t-il, mais je ne crois pas m'être trompé de personne en te la donnant.

Pour toute réponse, Newkirk prit Malcolm entre ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Merci… tu la mérite autant que moi.

- Bon courage… lieutenant Newkirk, répondit-il en s'échappant de l'étreinte de son ami, et bon retour au pays.

- Merci pour tout mon cher capitaine Floyd, lui répondit le néo-promu en sortant une lettre de sa poche, maintenant fais-moi une faveur.

- Ce que tu veux, assura Floyd.

- Il est temps de révéler au pays qui est Henry Jones Jr, déclara-t-il en lui tendant le papier, tout est expliqué là, remet-la à Sa Majesté.

- Je n'y manquerais pas… Longue vie au Roi.

- Mes hommages à notre Souverain.


	18. Epilogue3 mois plus tard

**_NOTE : _**_Dernier chapitre ! Après des aventures mouvementées, le printemps revient !  
**NOTE 2 : **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu ^^_

**_Chapitre 18 : Epilogue_3 mois plus tard…_**

Ce matin-là, l'on entendit les oiseaux chanter, les arbres s'éveillèrent et refleurirent et le soleil vint, de plus en plus tôt, sortir les prisonniers de leur sommeil d'un rayon brillant. L'atmosphère se réchauffa petit à petit et la journée s'étendait de plus en plus, mordant dans le royaume de la nuit. Bientôt, le général hiver abdiqua et retira son magnifique manteau neigeux pour laisser la place aux plantes et aux fleurs qui recouvraient le sol d'un tapis coloré. Le printemps était là, bien décidé à régner plus de trois mois.

De retour en forêt après les événements de l'hiver, le lieutenant Newkirk profita de la matinée naissante pour retrouver ses marques au cœur de la nature. Il avait reçu, de Londres, des nouvelles de Malcolm Floyd, qui lui racontait la vie au pays et lui envoyait les salutations de la famille royale. Mais plus important que tout le reste, Floyd attendait de le revoir au pays très vite. Si Newkirk se promit de rentrer dès la fin de la guerre, il ne saurait dire quand son voyage vers l'Angleterre aurait lieu.

Ses pas le dirigèrent inconsciemment vers la clairière, de l'autre côté de la forêt. Le soleil clair inondait la flore de sa lumière, faisant au jeune Anglais un superbe tapis doré. Celui-ci visa leva les yeux vers le gros chêne majestueux, à la lisière de la clairière, qui semblait lui ouvrir ses branches, comme pour l'enserrer. Répondant à l'appel de la nature, il y grimpa, son corps, qui garderait à jamais les traces du dossier Patterson, glissant harmonieusement à travers ses bras de bois.

Arrivé à la cime de l'arbre, il se cala confortablement contre une grosse branche et, en tournant le dos au soleil naissant, il tourna son regard vers le nord-ouest, vers sa ville natale, vers Londres. Il soupira, nostalgique de ses jeunes années à épousseter de ses pieds les moindres recoins de la ville, à remplir les espaces de ses cris, de ses rires d'enfant. Il était fier de ce qu'il avait accompli pour elle pendant ces dernières années. Il avait volontairement abandonné la vie de la cité et la richesse de ce coin de paradis pour mettre sa vie au service du pays. Loin des plaisirs quotidiens et innocents de son enfance, son patriotisme, si fort dans le cœur de chaque Britannique, guidait ses pas et prenait la mesure de sa vie. Son courage, sa force, sa ruse et sa filouterie, il les puisait dans la source intarissable de son cœur qui battait pour son pays, pour la Couronne Britannique.

Le cockney ferma les yeux. Il revit le sourire, quelque peu effacé par le temps, de sa grande sœur, les cris joyeux de sa nièce, Lola, lorsqu'il rentrait après son service. Toute sa carrière défila alors devant ses yeux, depuis ses 13 ans jusqu'à aujourd'hui, 7 ans plus tard...

Ses doigts caressaient, dans sa poche, la médaille qu'il avait presque en permanence sur lui depuis trois mois. Il se voyait déjà à Buckingham Palace, lors de la cérémonie officielle qui devait le nommer Soldat de l'Empire, une distinction rarement accordée, qui signifiait une promotion immédiate à un rang précis et une immunité royale (seule le Souverain a le pouvoir de les faire condamner). Il replongeait au cœur des rues de Londres, qu'il espérait remplies de cris de joie d'enfants, de rire et de plaisir pour un bonheur retrouvé.

Un écureuil curieux, qui lui vola sa casquette, le ramena sur Terre.

- Hey !

Le jeune Anglais descendit bien vite de son perchoir, à la poursuite de l'animal, sauta au sol et entreprit de récupérer son couvre-chef. L'écureuil se refusa de le lui rendre. Newkirk s'assit alors par terre et sortit une noisette de l'automne passé devant lui. Méfiant, l'animal hésita à s'approcher, mais sa gourmandise prit finalement le dessus; il s'empara du fruit, délaissant la casquette bleu suffisamment longtemps pour que son propriétaire la récupère. Et puis, sagement, le lieutenant se leva et rentra rapidement.

oOo

A peine de retour au stalag, le colonel Hogan lui tomba dessus. Il semblait de très bonne humeur.

- Tu ne préviens plus personne quand tu sors, toi ? lui reprocha-t-il.

- Euh… en fait, non, répondit Newkirk, surpris que quelqu'un l'aie remarqué.

- J'espère pour toi que c'est la première et dernière fois, prévint Hogan.

- Pour être franc, avoua l'Anglais, ça doit être la cinquième ou sixième fois.

Hogan ne répondit rien. Il ne savait plus s'il devait le raisonner ou le laisser filer une fois encore. L'Anglais eu un petit sourire en croisant le regard du colonel.

- Content que tu aies recommencé à sortir, lui dit finalement Hogan en lui mettant une petite tape sur l'épaule, mais prévient moi quand même, je déteste improviser, tu sais bien.

- Promis, colonel, assura Newkirk avec une petite étincelle au fond de ses yeux océan.

A l'ombre de la baraque 5, un peu à distance des deux officiers, une partie de cartes mouvementées battait son plein. Les cartes jonchaient le sol, de même que les billets, légèrement froissées pour certaines, résumant assez rapidement l'humeur des joueurs.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda poliment Newkirk en s'approchant, en essayant de ne pas s'attirer les foudres des joueurs.

- Si tu arrives à détendre un peu l'atmosphère, lui suggéra un prisonnier américain, alors, viens et assieds-toi.

Newkirk prit place parmi les joueurs de cartes et, avec ses talents et sa ruse, trouva un moyen ingénieux pour calmer les esprits échauffés ; un poker s'était mis en place et, l'un après l'autre dans un tour bien défini par le cockney, les prisonniers ramassaient les pots. Lentement mais sûrement, Jones, qui jouait en face de Newkirk, comprit la manœuvre de son compatriote et lui fit un discret clin d'œil que ce dernier lui rendit malicieusement.

La partie se termina lorsque chacun voulu garder sa part de "cagnotte". Newkirk proposa alors autre chose. Il prit trois gobelets en métal et sortit une bille de sa poche.

- Allez, les amis, dit-il, trois gobelets, une seule et unique bille… Où est-elle ?

Les prisonniers, intéressés par ce jeu d'adresse, s'y essayèrent, mais sans succès. À chaque fois, ils soulevèrent un gobelet vide.

- Allons, réessayons, encouragea Newkirk en mélangeant à nouveau les gobelets, un regard espiègle lui illuminant les yeux.

Une fois de plus, ses camarades tombèrent sur un gobelet vide. Il recommença une fois encore, plus lentement pour que tous puissent suivre ses mouvements, des prisonniers supplémentaires étant venus s'agglutiner autour de ses gobelets s'y essayaient également, mais toujours sans succès.

- Regardez bien ce qu'il se passe avant de choisir un gobelet, leur recommanda Newkirk, allez, il ne faut pas se décourager !

On réessaya, encore et encore, mais la bille brillante ne se montra jamais. En soupirant tant il était exaspéré par l'incapacité de ses amis, Newkirk recommença.

- Cette fois, si vous ne la trouvez pas …

Hogan, qui observait depuis un petit moment le manège de l'officier, s'approcha et fit basculer vivement l'un des gobelets; la bille y était cachée. Les hommes autour de lui furent surpris, au moins autant surpris que Hogan lui-même qui chercha une réponse sur le visage de Newkirk. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin et un regard pétillant. Le colonel ne comprit pas ce que cela voulait dire mais, pour en avoir le cœur net, il fit basculer les deux autres gobelets: une bille et encore une bille. Incapable de retenir son fou-rire plus longtemps, l'Anglais éclata de rire, sous les regards désespérés des autres prisonniers.

- Newkirk, soupira Hogan en levant les yeux au ciel, est-ce qu'un jour tu envisageras de grandir et de quitter ta coquille d'enfant blagueur ?

- Ah, ça, je ne crois pas, mon colonel, il restera toute sa vie un gamin, lui répondit Jones qui riait lui aussi des frasques de son compatriote.

Décidément, le cockney n'avait pas fini de surprendre tout le monde !


End file.
